Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Naruto is turned down by Kakashi for his training, so who does he go to for help, none other then Gai, what will be the result of this change, and will naruto become the Jade beast.
1. Chapter 1

-1Naruto: The Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 1- I need a teacher

I am looking for a beta for this story if you want to help just say so in a review

Today was one of the most important and special days for a group of shinobi from Konoha. The prelims of the chunin exam were over, and the winners had a month to prepare, for the winners this was a great thing, they were only a step away from becoming Chunin. This was the first great step up the career latter for the Konoha shinobi. They would now just not be members on rank teams, but now they would start to have leadership roles, and have more chances at new missions. It also was more then a little bit of a victory for the pride of the young shinobi.

One Shinobi was more then excited then any other possible person. The orange clad nine tailed holder was literally jumping up and down with energy. He was if possible more energetic then anyone, if that was actually possible. For Naruto being Chunin meant more then it meant to any of the other leaf shinobi. To become a Chunin was the first step, in the life goal of Naruto, which was to become the Hokage of the leaf village. Still, Naruto realized that his victory over Kiba had been well, by luck. He had won by farting, which had the be the most fluky thing to ever cause a victory. Now he had to go against Neji, and a fluke would not happen twice. He knew more then anyone else that he had to be ready for the fight, and that at his current state, that he was totally unready, and wouldn't stand a chance against him, or against Gaara. He even had to wonder secretly if he could beat Sasuke, not that he was actually going to admit that he couldn't win against any of them.

He had to find Kakashi, and he had to start his training right away. Naruto was sure that if he started training now, that in one month that he would be strong enough to beat anyone who stood in his way from becoming a Chunin. So Naruto was now searching the whole town for his sensei. Why did he have to be so hard to find, Naruto could almost never find him when he needed too. It only took him a whole two hours to get a lead on him, that told him that he was in the hospital. Naruto had to run all the way across town.

Naruto ran into the hospital look around he turned to the attendant who was standing behind the desk. Looking across at her, he gave her a large friendly smile, "Um have you seen.."

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here, are you here to see Sasuke," Kakashi was walking towards him.

"Hey Kakashi, when can I start training for the prelims with you, I want to get started right away, it is going to take a lot of practice, but I know I can handle it," Naruto said loudly as he ran up to Kakashi.

"No sorry, I won't teach you, I have other things to do," Kakashi said in the most straightforward manner.

Naruto just look blankly at Kakashi for a moment, could this really be real, his sensei didn't want to train him, and how could he have something more important to do then teach him. This was just not right, wait no, it couldn't be because of that.

"Let me guess, you want to just focus your training with Sasuke," Naruto replied with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Well, it is none of your business, but to tell you the truth, that is exactly what I am going to do," Kakashi said without flinching, "Well, tell you what, I have talked to Ebisu about training with you, and let me tell you, that was no easy deal to pull."

Naruto just blinked for a second, how in the world, it was right, his sensei had decided that he was not good enough to train, that Sasuke was the only one worthy of his time. Naruto realized that it had been like that the whole time that he had been on team 7, except for the tree exercise, Kakashi spent almost all of this time training Sasuke, and not him or Sakura. It just was a joke why did things work like this, now Kakashi was going to push him off on the closet pervert. No way, he would train with anyone but him.

"What, why him, he is a pervert, and he is weak, I took him down the last time I went against him," Naruto yelled in protest.

"Naruto, you do know your weakness as a shinobi," Kakashi said again with the bluntness of a hammer, "You stink at the basics of controlling your chakra, and your waste to much of your energy, Ebisu could help you in those areas," Kakashi replied without any change in tone.

"No, I will not work with someone who I can beat," Naruto demand his tone more forceful.

"Fine, if Ebisu is not good enough then go find yourself someone else, but trust me, you will lose against Neji if you do," Kakashi said firmly.

"Yeah, whatever, go take care of your precious Sasuke," Naruto yelled storming out of the hospital.

It took Naruto a few second to clear his mind, he had to find a teacher who would be able to help prove Kakashi wrong, he had to find someone strong enough to make him strong enough to beat Neji. Naruto swore to himself, that he would prove to Kakashi, that he was just as strong as Sasuke, and just as worthy to be thought. Naruto began to think of ideas of who he could go to for his training. He had to go to one of the Jonin of the village, but who was the question. Kurenai, did't match his fighting style, neither did any of the parents of the Ino-Cho-Nara combo. Then Asuma would be to busy working with Shikamaru, and the rest would more then likely just turn him down. That brought him to one last though, Maito Gai, Lee's sensei. Neji was his student, but Neji didn't really train much under him, he would more then likely just train on his own, mostly because he had a different style of taijutsu then Lee. Gai had said as much when he watch the fight between the Hyugas. That meant, that he would be able to help him, and he would sure need that help, and had to had to try.

Surprisingly, finding Gai was easy, it only took him about 10 seconds to find Gai walking towards the hospital, more then likely there to see Lee.

"Um, Gai, I need to ask you a favor," Naruto said nervously look at Gai.

"Well, if it isn't the youthful Naruto, what can I do for you today?" Gai replied in his normal over the top tone.

"Well Gai, I needed someone to help me prepare for the next part of the exam, and I was wondering if you could?" Naruto asked figuring the direct approach was the best.

"I am sorry, but isn't my youthful rival teaching you, and also you are fighting one of my students, that would be unfair for me to help you beat him," Gai countered.

"Well first of all, Kakashi won't train me, and second, your student doesn't really train under you, and I am sure that losing will show that he can't just rely on his genius and it I think help him."

"Well Naruto, I like your youthful energy, but I still can't it wouldn't be right for me to take you in."

Naruto smiled for a second, he had Gai thinking about it, that was the first step to getting him to agree, now he just had to land a knock out statement. He knew the perfect one that would get him to teach him, the only one that would.

"Gai, think of it this way, there are two reasons that you should train me. One is because it would prove to lee that a failure can beat a genius with training, and secondly, think of this as a challenge, if you trained me to win the exam tournament, it would prove that you were a better teacher then Kakashi, and I am sure you could rub that in his face for a very long time."

"Naruto, your youth words have convinced me, I will train you, I will help you show that lee's words were correct, but trust me, training with me will be a lot harder then training with my rival."

"Sure, I can handle anything you got."

"Ha we will see about that won't we."

A/N- It just something I really wanted to write so I wrote a intro chapter, if or how much I update it is unknown, I hope you liked it, if you have any idea, advise or anything just leave it in form of a review.


	2. Chapter 2:Training and Bets

-1Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter II: training and bets

Naruto was at total peace, nothing could be nice then the current dream he was having. He had already beaten Sasuke so badly, that Sasuke praised the ground that he walked on. Then soon after that Sakura admitted her long held crush on him. Add on to that, that he was name Hokage that very day by the old man who decided to retire, so the greatness known as Naruto could take his place. Yep everything was just perfect, and nothing could go wrong at all in this dream. Then came the large bang, and everything was gone. Naruto slowly opened up his eyes to see the worest first sight he had ever seen in his life. Maito Gai was there already ready standing in front of his bed with what he thought was a couple of huge boxes nearby.

"Um.. what the hell are you doing here, and how in the world did you find where I lived," Naruto asked as the world slowly came into focus, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Well my youthful student, finding this place was easy, I just had to ask the right people, and well I am here to start you on your training," Gai said pausing with a smile, "It would also happen to be 5 AM."

"Isn't that a tad bit early, you know when people are suppose to sleep, and all."

"Not if they want to beat Neji, and definitely not if that said persons wants to get strong enough to become hokage some day."

"Alright, just give me 5, and I will be ready/."

"Sure thing, my youthful student, I will just wait for you in the kitchen, nothing like prune juice in the morning for breakfast," Gai said leaving his room.

Naruto wondered why he had decided to do this for a second before he remembered the day before clearly. Naruto then took a long a deep sigh, this was going to be a pain in the but, but he was going to have to do it, he was not about to give Kakashi or Sasuke the last laugh. Even if it meant working at 5 AM he was willing to do it, if it meant his victory.

Gai smiled at the look in Naruto's eyes 5 minites later when he saw him open up the door to the kitchen. Naruto was ready and prepared for the work ahead, and it would take Naruto a lot to get through this day.

Naruto raised his eyebrow when he noticed Gai drinking prune juice, which he didn't even keep, did he bring it with him or something.

"Alright, sensei, what is the first thing that I have to do, are we going to learn the leaf hurricane or something," Naruto said sounding a bit excited.

"Nope, there is a box of milk bottles, I want you to delver all of them to the great people of this town, I think you have about 2 hours to get it done too. Oh and the other box is the newspapers to go with it," Gai said with a toothy smile.

"You have to be kidding me, just what kind of training is that, that is just hard labor, it doesn't help in learning any type of skill," Naruto countered.

"Well, you will just have to trust me, my youthful student, the workout is very much in line with what we will do, and will help make you stronger then Neji, or Sasuke," Gai said noting that his comment about Sasuke seemed to lit a fire under the kid.

"Fine, whatever, I will have this done in two hours easy," Naruto said walking back into his room grabbing a large tray of milk and newspapers.

"I will be back in a second to get more of this," Naruto said proudly.

Gai just sat drinking his prune juice wondering just how long it would take Naruto to finish his first round of develories, and when he got back if he would feel so up to the challenge. Gai had to know Naruto's physical limits, and that was the main reason he had Naruto doing the challenge. He didn't know much about Naruto's training that he had gotten from Kakashi, but he had been able to pick up a lot of Naruto's skills and weaknesses from just watching his fight with Kiba. From what he saw, Naruto was a kid who had a ton of determination within himself, he also had a large amount of chakra, even without the demon's chakra added in. In fact, his normal chakra was well greater then many of the Jonin he knew, even Kakashi. That being said, Naruto was also slow in gathering his chakra which seemed odd, and he was also slow in general, the much faster Kiba took advantage of this to no end, and also Naruto had only average form as a Taijutsu fighter. Naruto need for his physical stamina to match that of his Chakra, if he could do that it would be something. Then his youthful student would be ready to learn moves he had only dreamed of teaching Lee, moves he couldn't actually complete himself. If Naruto could only master his physical stamina then he could be a taijutsu master so great, that he would easily surpass Gai as Konoha's greatest taijutsu master.

The door opened, and Naruto came in breathing heavily, the house had to be so far apart, it was so challenging. He had never dreamed a job like this would be so hard to actually do. Still, Naruto went past Gai, and into his room, and got another load, before heading out to take it to another set of houses. Gai smiled watching Naruto leave the place with a smile, he had done it, and had not complained once when he got back. The power of youth ran though this kid as much as it ran though lee, or even himself. Gai felt suddenly proud of himself for agreeing to teach the boy. Gai looked at the time, 5:30, that was not to bad either.

Time went on, as Naruto came and went, a bit more tired ever time, but each time with the same determination that caused Gai to take him in as a student. Gai started to follow Naruto after the second time Naruto returned from his delivers. Gai could see that each time it was getting harder, but Naruto wouldn't give up. It was the same not give up he had when he had went against Kiba.

Finnaly, the time was over, Naruto almost crawled back into the house having finished the last of the deliveries.

"So, Sensei, how did I do, did I complete them on time," naruto said between pants.

Gai looked at the time, "I am sorry, Naruto it is 8:35, you missed your mark by over a hour and a half. Still, not to bad though, for your first try, you showed plenty of youthful spirit too."

"Darn, it," Naruto suddenly yelled in anger, "Sensei, I promise, I will do a lot better tomorrow, I give you my word on that, believe it."

Gai blinked, Naruto had was not only looking for away to do better, but also already said he was going to keep up the exercise, the joy this caused him almost brought tears to his eyes. He just couldn't believe a student other then his beloved Lee would do something like this.

"Sensei, you really need to work on your control of emotions, it sucks," Naruto said blankly looking at a crying Gai, "If you want to be my teacher, I can't have you embarrassing me around town, and in front Sakura."

"Well, fine, if you work as hard as you have today so far, then I will work on controlling my emotions, the first one to back down on this has to pay for a food festival for the whole town, deal?" Gai said with a smile.

"Um sure, that works," Naruto replied looking confused.

"Alright, then now, the next part of your training, well, I took some of the milk, and took the liberty of making you something other then Ramen while you were training. Eat up, your going to need it," Gai said putting the plate of eggs in front of Naruto.

The food was gone before he even knew it, it was amazing the speed the boy at.

"Ok, next we have to go on a walk," Gai said with a nod to Naruto.

"Sure are we going to your training area, to learn cool jutsu," Naruto asked loudly with a smile.

"Nope, we are going to the farm, there we will have you do some more work," Gai said with a smile.

"Oh, great," Naruto replied rolling his eyes.

Within a small amount of time, Naruto and Gai were standing out in front of a open field. The field was rather bland looking, and Naruto had no idea of what the heck they were doing, and gave Gai a look pretty much telling him this.

"Ok, Naruto, here is your goal, if you complete this round of training, I will take you out for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, deal."

"Yeah, what is the goal, I know I can do this in no time, if it is for Ramen."

"Ok, I want you to cultivated and get one of these field ready, and by the way, you have to do this with you bear hands alone."

"You have to be joking, that, that is insane!"

"Well, you want to lose that bet earlier, and the Ramen for lunch as well."

"No, I will get right on it, you better be ready to pay up."

"Also, no shadow clones this time, that would make it to easy."

"Darn it."

"Oh to keep a watch on you, "Summoning jutsu."

Suddenly a large turtle appear out of nowhere.

"Ninkame, keep a eye out on Naruto, I have some work to do in town."

Naruto just blinked, now he was going to be watched by a red turtle, just great. Still, he had free ramen ahead of him once he was done, that was a driving force that could get him to do a lot of work.

Gai walked into town, he had a rough guess as to how much time he had, and was going to get in some training of his own before taking Naruto out for his Ramen lunch. Yeah, he knew Naruto would finish his training, he knew that from the effort from the morning. It just was a matter of time till he did, and Gai, had a good idea of what time that would be. As he walked though town he noticed a cloud of smoke in front of him. If this was not a first, he had never thought this was going to happen.

"So Kakashi, my youthful rival, what brings you here, did you come to challenge me this time?" Gai said knowing who was in the smoke before it cleared.

"No, that would be pointless, I came to ask, why are you training Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Because he asked and because he is filled with the power of youth, why do you care so much, you didn't want to train him."

"No, I wanted Ebisu to train him, what do you think you can teach him, and isn't he fighting one of your other students in the exam, what type of teacher teaches his team members foe?"

"Simple, the type who teaches Konoha shinobi's whose own teachers refuse to teach," Gai said trying his best to not add emotion as to lose the bet, "Now lets cut to the chase of it Kakashi, your afraid, that I will train Naruto better then you did. In fact, my rival, I think you are afraid, that with my training that Naruto will beat your precious Sasuke aren't you."

"Gai, you are so deluded, that has nothing to do with it."

"Fine, then if I challenge you to a bet, if Naruto wins the tournament, I win, and if Sasuke wins, you win. If Naruto wins, he will be put on my team, and if he loses, well, if Sasuke wins, I will never challenge you in anything again."

"Fine your own, it will be nice not to have to deal with your annoying challenges anymore."

Gai hit the punching dummies extra hard, he couldn't believe that Kakashi would make that bet so upfront. He had to make Naruto strong enough, and he was going to do it, it was his own goal. Naruto was going to be the shinning example of what a Leaf Shinobi could be.

Two hours and a half hours later, Gai walked up to the farm to see that Naruto was laying down sleeping on the side of the small field that he had finished, with Ninkame watching.

"Gai, this one is something, he finished that field pretty quickly, I think he has a ton of potential," Ninkame said approvingly of Naruto.

"Good, my youthful students is going to need it, in this exam," Gai said looking at Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes, the work on the field was hard, and his hands hurt a lot for it, but he had finished. He felt proud of himself for actually doing so much work, and he also felt very hungry. Looking over he saw Gai standing, and smiled, he was going to eat so much Ramen, that Gai wouldn't know what to do. How knows, he may even show one of his emotional displays and lose his little bet too.

A/N: I really like this chapter, I hope you did, if you have any ideas for the future, or advice or anything just put in a review. I know I used a lot of Roshi's training stuff but hey it made sense for Gai to use them.


	3. Chapter 3: Training continues

-1Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 3: The training continues

Naruto was no surprised at all when on the next morning he saw that Gai walks about to walk into his house. Naruto had remembered the time which Gai had arrived the day before, and decided to get ready before hand, that way he would have a better chance at getting the deliveries of milk and newspapers done in the 2 hour time. Naruto smiled at his sensei when he walked into the room, "So, same training today, huh?"

Gai gave his youthful student a small smirk, "Yes, and no, first you will do the same things this afternoon, and then we will add on to that. Also, I am giving this to wear today."

Gai took out of his bad a green uniform, it was not like the one he and Lee wore, actually it was just like his own but was green instead of Orange, and hand a bit more black in it then his orange jumpsuit.

"Thanks sensei, this is a wonderful gift," Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't think me so quickly, my youthful student," Gai said tossing Naruto the uniform.

Naruto reached to catch the uniform, only to find out that it was far more heavy then he thought it was. Actually the uniform weight a lot, what the heck was up with this, why had he been given a uniform that would be a pain to wear. Naruto looked up toward Gai with questioning eyes.

"Well, you see, you are going to have to train with weights, so I went and found a weighted uniform, don't worry. Its really is not that bad, and is a lot easier to deal with then the foot weights Lee, and I have to wear.

"Fine, and let me guess I still have to complete the deliveries in 2 hours huh?" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Yes, my youthful student, it will be a challenge, but I know that you can do it. For someone of your youthfulness, it shouldn't really be that bad. I am sure that Sasuke could do it with out a single problem."

"Well, whatever Sasuke could do, I can do, just you watch," Naruto said walking into his room with a quick pase. Seconds later, Naruto reappeared in the new uniform and grabbed the first of the deliveries.

Gai nodded as he took out a bottle of prune juice. Now would Naruto be up to this challenge, this would be very interesting. Naruto had out done his expectations the day before by a long shot. Was Naruto already for the higher level work. If nothing else he was going to have to start his work on basic taijutsu form this afternoon. Still there was also the matter with Naruto's slow ability to gather his chakra, it was unstable, could it have something to do with the seal. There was no way he could figure out what, if anything was that made him so slow. The only person who could actually help him in this area was the Hokage. He was the only one alive who would have the information other then the sennin.

Gai got up, he was going to have to go now while he had the chance to get the Hokage to come and take a look at Naruto's problem. Naruto began the journey to the Hokage's office.

Naruto at the same time was working hard delivering milks, and newspapers to the residences of the western part of Konoha. The weight was really annoying, and he could feel it wearing him down, but he had to do this, he had to prove that he could handle the training. If he couldn't how could he ever learn the high level taijutsu that Lee, and Gai had mastered.

"Um..Naruto, is that you," A voice said from one of the doorways.

Naruto looked to see a fellow genin looking at him with a funny look on her face.

"Oh, hi Sakura, what are you doing up this morning, it is still pretty early, you know," Naruto said nervously.

"Yeah, it is not that early," Sakura replied looking closely at Naruto, "What the heck are you doing, did you change your profession or something."

"Oh no, Sakura, I am training for the exam, Gai made this part of the training exercises."

"Since, when where you training with Gai, and have you been able to see Sasuke, late time I checked, he had disappeared from the hospital."

'Trust me, Sasuke is ok, and I have been working under Gai just a little bit, this being day too."

"Great, if you hear anything else about Sasuke, tell me right away, it would be great to hear," Sakura said closing her door after she picked up the milk, and newspaper, Naruto had delivered.

There it was again, everything was about Sasuke. When he won the exam, maybe Sakura would notice him then, who knew maybe they could even actually go on a date. Naruto smiled at the thought and began to puch himself even harder.

Across town, Gai walk still on his way to the Hokage's office, as he passed by the hot springs. As he did he noticed something that stuck out. Actually it was more someone who stuck out from the spot. It was none other then the great Jiraya, but why the heck was he doing in Konoha, it had been years since had had been to the village. He had to ask him for help, he would know the most about the seal, since he was Minato's teacher.

Gai decided the quick approach would actually work the best, because he had heard stories of what happened to people who interfered with Jiraya's study time.

"Lord Jiraya, I have something important to talk to you about," Gai asked tapping on his shoulder.

"Later, I have important research to do," Jiraya said without looking away.

"Fine, if you don't want to listen to me, I will make sure whatever your looking at, knows you're here," Gai countered quietly.

"Hmm … fine but it better be important," Jiraya said still not changing his glance at all.

"Ok, you see, I am teaching Naruto Uzumaki, you know the kid, I hope, you did teach Minato after all. Anyway, I think there is something up with the seal Minato put on Naruto, for some reason, naruto has alot of problems gathering his chakra, and I think it might just have to do with the seal itself. I need you to come and look at it."

"No, this is none of my business, I am just here to do research for my book, and nothing else, much less help some genin."

"Fine, thing I well tell the Hokage that you are in the area when I ask him for help, I am sure you would love to have a reunion without old sensei huh."

"Damn you Gai, when did you become so deceptive."

"Well you see, the youthful can be the most deceptive, so you in?"

"Fine, I will meat Naruto at 1 PM at the riverbank in training area 25, and you tell no one you saw me, got it."

"Yeah where good, and we will be there."

Naruto had finished the last of the deliveries and was walking back to his house when he saw Gai standing on the side of the road.

"Let me guess your finished correct, my youthful student." Gai said with a smile.

"Yep, sure am, what is my time for today," Naruto said sounding a good bit worn out.

"Well it is about 8:55", guessing by a clock he saw earlier, "no time for a break today, we have to get right on the next part of the morning training, time to go to the farms."

"Yes sensei," Naruto said with a sigh.

Naruto thought about the time, it was worse then day before by 20 minutes, all in all that was not that bad, considering he was carrying weights, and he wasted time talking to Sakura. Still he had to do better, he had to so he could show Sakura that he was better then Sasuke. So when he got to the farm, Naruto worked much harder then ever on cultivating the farm. His thought were on every reason why he had to get stronger, how he had to prove himself, how he had to show himself to Sakura as being worthy, and how he had to achieve being the hokage at some date in the future.

Gai watched impressed by Naruto, but then again, he had been impressed by all the work the boy had done. He just hope that Jiraya could see the great potential he saw when he looked at Naruto.

It took Naruto 20 minutes less then the day before to complete the farm work, he looked beat though.

"Naruto, your training this afternoon will be on chakra control, it will be with myself, and Jiraya one of the legendary shinobi of this town. I would advise that you get some rest now in this break before we start that training, it is going to be challenging."

'Yes, sensei, where and when to I meet you for this training?"

"1, at the river in training ground 25, now go get some rest you have earned it," Gai said as Naruto took his leave.

Within 20 minutes Gai found himself back at the hospital, he had not visited his prized student in some almost 3 days, and was a bit mad at himself for that. He had done so much, and taken in a new student. Wait he had taken in a new student, how was Lee going to react to that fact. He hoped well, but he was a tad nervous that it would actually be the other way, and he would feel betrayed Gai entered the room to see Lee laying out on his bed.

"Lee, how is my most youthful student."

"Gine Gai, I have not been better, soon I will be able to go and train some more. Then after that I can resume my shinobi ways."

"Of course, it will only be a matter of time, but don't push yourself to much wile your still hurt got it."

"Yeah, oh how are things going for the exam, how is everyone getting ready, I am guessing it is pretty boring for you, with Neji, I am sure he only will train off on his own."

"Yeah, Lee about that," Gai said pausing, "I took in Naruto and am training him, his sensei wouldn't and well I couldn't turn him down. I am sorry, but the boy just has to much youthful power to turn him down."

"Don't worry about it Gai," Lee said with a trademark smile, "I know Naruto, he is a good person, and I want him to beat Neji, and show Neji what I always wanted to show him, that a genius can lose to a failure when I failure works harder."

Gai smiled, but then noticed a flower in his vace, "So who is the girl that gave you that."

"That would be Sakura, Gai sensei, she is the best," Lee said smiling brightly again.

The rest of the morning was great, he felt better now that he had cleared things up with lee. It was going to be nice for Lee once Naruto won this tournament to spar with someone with a style of fighting similar to his own.

Naruto eaten all of the left over Ramen packets he had before he fall asleep, making sure to set his alarm. So he would be able to get to the training spot on time. As he made his way down to the training spot, Naruto could only wonder what great things this legendary shinobi would teach him. His mind imagined a large number of possible jutsu, and he also imaged himself using them to crush Sasuke, causing Sakura to go crazy over him and not Sasuke. It only caused him to pick up his pace to the training spot. When he saw it, he noticed a old looking man, and Gai. Naruto reminded himself how looks could be deceiving

"Oh, you must be Naruto, I have heard a lot about you. I am Jiraya," Jiraya said doing a stance, "Also known as the toad hermit."

"Oh, ok, old man, what do you want me to do," Naruto replied walking up.

"Old man huh, this old man is stronger then anyone around, let me tell you, I could even beat Kakashi or Gai," Jiraya said bragging.

"Is that true sensei," Naruto asked looking at Gai.

"Yep, despite looks, this man is very much filled with the power of youth," Gai said with a nod.

"Good, now Naruto, I what control exercise did you do with Kakashi?" Jiraya asked looking closely at him.

"Well the tree climbing exercise, that is all," Naruto said rubbing his chin.

"Good, now first I want you to take off your shirt, I need to see something," Jiraya asked walking towards Naruto.

"This is very important, I would listen to him on this," Gai added.

"Ok, don't know what good this will do," naruto said talking off his shirt.

"Good, now gather all of your chakra." Jiraya said with a serious tone.

Jiraya keeped a close eye on Naruto as he charged up, he had a good feeling where the seal had been placed, now he just watched. Then it appeared, the seal, it was perfect, it was designed to let some of the nine-tails chakra into Naruto's own system. It had to be one of the best seals he had ever seen, then again when you are sealing a demon into your only son, you had to do to the best job of your life. Now he also noticed a 5 prong seal, it was sloppy and would explain all of the problems that Gai had talked about.

"Ok this will only take a second Naruto," Jiraya said looking up to Naruto, "Five prong seal release."

Jiraya's hand came into contact with the seal, and then he moved away, "Ok, Naruto please try gathering your chakra again.

Naruto wondered what the heck was going on, but he decided that it would be a good idea to follow the instructions that Jiraya had given him. As he gathered his chakra it seemed easy, far easier then it had when he battled Kiba, this guy had fix whatever problem had been bothering him recently, and he was a bit more then glad to have them fixed.

"Good, now I believe that he is all yours, I will meet you here again tomorrow Naruto," Jiraya said before disappearing.

"Um, that was rather odd huh, sensei," Naruto said, "Ok, what do we do now?"

"Ok, Naruto, I have one more training for you today, it is to practice with using chakra in your punches. I will demonstrate," Gai said throwing a hard jab that slowly so that naruto could see the chakra that was at the end of his fist.

"Ok, now I want you to try it, but I want you to do this using your shadow clones, you will learn it quicker that way, trust me," Gai said with his normal smile.

"Ok, but what do shadow clones have to do with training," Naruto asked confused.

"Oh, Kakashi didn't tell you, the rat, you see when you use a shadow clone you gather all the information that he sees hears, or experiences. I will show you, I will hold a number of fingers behind my back. I want you to create a shadow clone and have him see, then disperse him, and you will know."

Naruto nodded creating the clone, who promptly did what Gai had told him to do, before going away. The moment he was gone, Naruto knew what the shadow clone knew, that Gai had 1 finger up behind his back.

"Alright, I am on it," Naruto said creating a large number of clones.

"We will work as hard as we can on this, we promise," the clones said in unison.

A/N- I hoped that you liked it, I promise there will not be 30 chapters before the exam though, I couldn't ever come up with that many ideas. Thanks for the ideas they help a ton, also if you have ideas, advice or just want to leave word, please to in the form of a review. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4: mysterious man

Naruto: Jade beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its charaters

Chapter 4: mysterious visitor

Naruto took a deep breath has he stood up. It had already been a very long day, but then again, he had gotten used to the work that he had to do. He had spend the last week and a half on this morning training doing the same thing every morning, and the last 9 days he had used to use weights as well when he trained. Looking over the fields, he had to admit that it was some supremely hard work, and it took a lot out of him, but it was not quite has hard as when he started. Plus if this was what it took to become a Chunin, then every bit of the work was more then worth it.

Naruto turned to head home, he had a little over two hour for rest before heading to the afternoon training. Naruto normally just either fell asleep or went and ate as much Ramen as he could possibly eat. While this seemed like a good idea, he just didn't want too. He didn't have a direction that he was going either, and was Shikamaru might put cursing on life little path. Naruto would smile and wave towards everyone he knew, which actually was a large amount of people, a lot more then he actually had thought he knew. Everything seemed so nice, and peaceful around town, all the townsfolk going about there business, all of the workers doing there best to get their jobs done. Naruto smiled, thinking about how much he loved Konoha, and how despite the challenges, it had been worth fighting for. Yeah, his training was going to make him able to do more then just become a chunin, it was going to make him strong enough to protect his home, and the people important to him.

As he kept walking he noticed that he was near the hero's store. He walked to the area just to see the stone, and take in the peace the area had to offer. Walking up, he noticed something odd, what looked like a hand leaning against the back of the stone. Walking around, he could see that it was indeed a hand. Someone had decided to sleep against the back of the stone. Naruto looked closely at the man, to see if he could tell who he was. The guy was pretty average in height, with the general looks of a pretty average shinobi, except for one odd thing, the man had on a mask. The mask was just like one of the ANBU animal mask, but it covered his whole head. Naruto thought about it for a second, for all he knew, the man actually could be awake. Naruto walked the man for a second, as if trying to tell if he was asleep or not. When suddenly, the man popped up to his feet..

"I, know think I know this face, you're Naruto aren't you?" The man asked.

"Yeah, and who are you and what are you doing with that really creepy mask on," Naruto asked loudly.

"Well, my name is not really to important, and as for the mask, I think it just looks cool," the man said with a laugh at the end, "Oh heard you are fighting Neji in a couple of weeks, how is the training going?"

"Um… it is going great, I have a great couple of teachers, they both really know there stuff, Jiraya's a perv, but he is tough, and Gai, is a bit crazy but he is great too."

"Jiraya huh…well yeah that guy can be annoying too, and Gai, he is the taijutsu master huh, I bet your learning taijutsu, oh I think I know something that can help then, have you learned the body flicker jutsu."

"Um, well the basics, yeah, it a jutsu where you use chakra to make yourself move really fast, or something like that."

"Yep, sure is, kid, and it actually is a simple move, but once you master it, it can be far more then simple, in fact it can be a great weapon, especially against a Uchiha."

"Yeah, so," Naruto replied quickly.

"Watch what I mean," the man said disappearing and appearing on the other side of him. He then moved around him disappearing and appearing so quickly, that Naruto had no clue where the man was. To say that his skill with this jutsu was good was a overstatement, it was amazing, and the pace at which he moved was unreal. Suddenly the images of the man were gone, and the masked man was in front of him with his arms crossed.

"So, want to learn it, or not," the masked man asked in a light hearted way.

"Sure, like I am going to say no after seeing that, of course," Naruto replied loudly.

"OK, I want you to focus your chakra, it should be in a way similar to walking up the tree or walking on water, now you push allow your chakra to aid your speed, and also it will help reduce friction as you move. This allows you to speed up at a speed which will allow you to use the body flicker. Also if you can master it, you can move at the right time, your foe will only hit the afterimage of the body flicker, this will work even on a Uchiha or a Hyuga."

Naruto tried as the masked man said, and gathered the chakra as he was told, and then took off. The only problem was that 10 feet on the move, he fell on his face right into the mud. Naruto got right back up, and tried it again to make it only a few more feet. Darn this was really hard, how the heck was he going to master the move, a move which he should had mastered by now.

"Ok, I will do it again, Naruto, pay close attention to me, and don't get distracted," the masked man said before going into the move again.

Jiraya and Gai were waiting in the normal training ground for Naruto, they had been waiting for some time as the young student had not decided to arrive yet. He was already a hour and a half later. Jiraya stopped caring the moment a group of young women showed up down stream to go swimming. Gai on the other had was worried, his student had never been late for practice, and had never let up either. Was there something wrong, had someone gotten there hands on his student. All of the worst possible events ran though Gai's mind like a endless nightmare. One of his prized students was already down, now would it be two. Gai decided it had been far to long, and went off into the town to Naruto's house. He looked around in every possible place Naruto could have been hiding to avoid training. Nothing, Naruto was no where in sight. Gai then checked at the Rammen Bar, and there again there was no sight of Naruto. Gai was really starting to worry now, he had checked the two main hangouts of his students, but neither one of them where were he was. Now Gai went to find everyone one of the shinobi Naruto knew, and asked if they had seen him. Gai had no luck, it seemed that no one knew where Naruto was. Gai walk about to walk to the Hokage's office to report Naruto missing when he heard Naruto's voice. Following the sound of the voice he found himself in a clearing, Naruto was standing in front looking off into space. Gai decided to hide and figure out what was going on.

Gai kept a close eye on Naruto as he gathered his chakra and then suddenly he moved, and not a any normal speed but at a speed that could only be achieved by a couple of jutsu. Gai sighed, so Naruto was only working on a genin level jutsu, nothing to worry about, he was at least training. He kept watching Naruto try the same thing, before mutting something to on one in particular.

Naruto tried again, he had know done the movement 4 times in a row correctly.

"Nice one Naruto, I am afraid, I have to be going now though," the man said disappearing.

"Ok, thanks for your help," Naruto said loudly.

Gai looked closely at Naruto had he just thanked the wind, what was going on. Then again maybe he just was thinking a inspiration or someone who had been there earlier, still anyway you looked at it, it was a bit odd.

"Ok one more time," Naruto said focusing.

Gai watched as Naruto appeared and disappeared 4 times before coming to a stop 10 feet from where he had started. That was not a normal use of the body flicker, actually that was a pretty advanced use. Had Naruto been working on developing that recently, and if he had, how had he gotten so far so quickly. Gai went around the bushes and approached as he had seen nothing of the training.

"Naruto, what are you doing, you know you missed training," Gai said with a false serious tone.

"Well you see, this odd guy came and helped me. He showed me how to do the body flicker jutsu," Naruto pleaded knowing that his prove was gone.

"Really, so who was it that showed you the move."

"I don't know his name, he did wear a full animal mask, so I didn't see his face either. I can prove that I learned it too, just watch."

"It is not need my youthful student, I will trust you, but there will be no more training today, and remember to be on time tomorrow, or I win that bet of ours."

"Yeah, sure will do."

Gai watched as Naruto left, now he knew something odd was going on, people didn't wear full animal mask anymore, it was a tradition that was at least a decade out of its time. So then who could the person Naruto talked about be. Maybe a old timer who took interest in the boy, who knew. It was something, Gai promised himself to look into.

A/N- I hoped you liked it, I am not giving anything away about who the person was. Again if you have idea, advise or just want to up in a word, just do so in reviews, and thank you very much for reading this.


	5. Chapter 5: Tournament Day I: Part I

-1Naruto: Jade beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its charaters

Chapter 5: Tournament Day I: Part I

He raised his hands slowly and deliberately, releasing a long a deep sigh as he slightly turned his head to the right to look at a clock which was located a short bit away on a nightstand. As he looked to the clock, his vision slowly came into focus on the numbers. He finished the sigh abruptly as he noticed what time it was, 4:45. In the past, Naruto would of just laid back in bed, and fallen asleep, but this was different, and he was very different now, then he had been. Well he was at least somewhat different then he had been in the past. As the world around him came into better focus a thought went across his head, a memory of what day it was. That single thought cause the boy to leap out of bed towards the bedroom as if he was a streak of lightning. The single memory was of the importance of this day, for it was the day he had been preparing for, it was the start of the third part of the Chunin Exam, and his match with Neji. So as he cleaned himself up, the only thoughts on his mind had to do with proving to the world just how good he was. He was going to prove to Kakashi, that he made a mistake by not training him, to Sakura that he was worth her time, to Neji that a loser could beat a genius, and to Sasuke, that he was just as good as that arrogant blow hard.

Naruto walked back into his room, and pulled out his cleanest and best orange jumpsuit. He had not warn this one saving it for important events, and nothing so far was more important then this day, and it was the perfect time to wear it. Putting it on quickly, he grabbed his headband. Before he put the headband he stopped and thought about it. He had gotten this very one from Iruka after he had saved his teacher's life. Oh how far his life had come since that great moment in his life. He had made so many friends since that moment, so many more people recognized him now, and he had gotten so much stronger as a shinobi then he was at that point. Still after his victory, even more people would show him the recognition that he so deserved. He gathered all of his weapons making sure that they were in the correct spots before he went down stairs to the kitchen.

About one step out of his bedroom, he could smell the food. It smelled so wonderful too. He bounced down the stairs and opened the door, to see the large breakfast which was made, and his current teacher, Gai sitting with Jiraya at the table.

"So kid smelled the food, right?" Jiraiya said turning a empty chair so Naruto could sit down easily in one of them.

"Wow, this is great, so who made it, there is no way one of you two could of made all of this!"

"What, this food contains youthful energy, and everyone needs to know how to make a youthfully charged meal," Gai protested.

"Well, you know, I do have some connects, with how great I am and all," Jiraiya added.

"Um…sure whatever, it does taste good though, no matter where it came from," Naruto said with a mouthful of food, quickly finishing his first bite, "So, this is going to be fun, I going to prove to everyone I am the best."

"Good, I am sure you will show your amazing youthful energy to everyone today," Gai said almost breaking the deal on not showing emotion.

"Well, there are a number of extremely talented shinobi out there today," Jiraiya said pausing for a second, "But remember this Naruto, the best shinobi, are not those who are the most talented, but the ones who have the determination not to quiet and is willing to give everything he has into some to get what he was."

"Thanks, I will remember that one."

The rest of the morning pasted for the most part unspectacular except for the occasional exciting outburst Naruto had about going to the exam, and kick someone but. Still the time did past by, to slowly for Naruto, but at the same rate it passes every day.

Then the time to leave came, and Naruto was out the door so quick, if you were not looking for him, you would not of seen him go by. Naruto moved down the road quickly, with only the thought of the tournament in his head. As he went he smiled and waved to the people who had been delivering his newspaper too.

"Naruto, good luck, go show them what you got," Iruka said waving as Naruto went by him.

"Will do," Naruto yelled as he ran by Iruka.

As the stadium came into view he smiled thinking about what it would sound and look like when everyone was there. At the door to the stadium stood the mysterious person who had helped him in the past, he stopped at the door and smiled.

"Thanks for your help mister," Naruto said, "I will put that all to good use."

"Do that Naruto," the figure said handing him a scroll, "Read this right before your match."

Naruto paused before heading inside of the arena, with a smile on his face. When he walked in, he saw the signs telling him where to go. First he had to go to a judges table, where two jounin looked to tell him the details of the opening procedures for the day. Naruto then did a last check of where everything was, as well as a quick warm up. Soon however, one of the judges had found him and told him to line up to go outside. As Naruto walked out in a line following the other shinobi, he make notes about how the others shinobi looked. As he looked, he noticed they all looked pretty much the same as normal. For example, Neji, looked very confident, Shino quiet, and Shikamaru looked liked his normal lazy self. The only thing wrong was that Sasuke was no where to be found. As they walked out to the arena itself, Naruto was amazed by the sheer number of people who where at the stadium. Naruto was so amazed, that he didn't even listen to the speech that the old man gave. Only leaving when the others went to their waiting area.

Once in the waiting area, he looked at the stadium, and thought about tricks, and think he could do against Neji, and his first match. He thought about how he should deal with this match up. He knew some of Neji's skill, but he was sure that he held back at least a bit against Hinata. That meant he knew other tricks, and he also had time to prepare. Naruto hit the rail that was located on the wall on the competitor side. That didn't matter, as long as he did what he did best, and used his training he could win this match.

"So you ready for this Naruto, Neji isn't going to be easy," a voice said lazily from nearby.

Naruto turned to the person who made the statement, "Yeah I sure am ready for this. So Shikamaru, you ready too, it would be cool if all Leaf shinobi won."

"Yeah, but this is so troublesome, if I didn't have to deal with my mom," Shikamaru said pausing, "Well, you get out there, your up first remember."

"Oh, yeah thanks," Naruto said with a smile, despite the fact he already knew that.

"So what is with the scroll, is it a new trick or something?"

"Oh no, I don't think so."

Naruto reached down and got the scroll, and read it quickly. A small smile appeared after he finished, and as they called his name, he crumbled up the paper and throw it away, before jumping into the arena. Now was time, and this was the place. It was time to show what he was made of.

A/N- I hoped that if you read to this point that you liked it, if you had any comments, please put them in review, they are a great way to know what your readers think.


	6. Chapter 6:Naruto vs Neji version 15

-1Naruto: Jade beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 6 :Tournament Day I: Neji vs. Naruto

The crowd was still pretty laid back as Naruto landed in the arena. It would seem that the crowd looked at this match as if it where only a warm-up for the bigger and more blockbuster match up, that would come later, when the last of the Uchiha with face-off with Gaara. Still the participates in this match were well known by at least some of the members of the audience, Neji was a member the Hyuga clan one of the most feared and respected clans in the whole village as well as every other village. Naruto other hand was known only by those who lived in the leaf village, and most of those who knew of him only saw the boy as the carrier of the demon fox. So in all, the audience was with out a doubt routing for Neji over Naruto. Still among the people there, there were those who hope the best for the young warrior. Among these sitting on the right side. siting with the rest of the general audience from the leaf village set Gai, who despite having taught both of the shin obi in the match, wanted nothing better than to see Naruto win this and every other match in the exam.

Gai had shown up early to find the most ideal seat in the stadium, and with the except of the match earlier by Lee. This was the match he was most looking forward to out of all the matches. He wanted to see if not Naruto could actually understood and grasped everything he has shown him day in their training and how far his great youthful energy could take him for this challenge. Neji was a perfect opponent, for he knew Neji' s training style and he knew that Neji was a very deadly and talented young warrior, but also far too confident and cocky, and that losing would in the end help him.

Naruto took a deep breath and prepared himself slowly, for the fight that was to come. He looked across as well and could see everything she had been working for as well the respect the recognition and the honor of becoming a Chunin. Still, he knew this was not would it be easy, and that Neji was going to be a very challenging for about them he was not going to give in and he knew he was going to win if he used everything he learned since the prelims. Both of the warriors walked to the center of the larger into and each about slightly in respect to the other. The fight was about to begin, and after this, and this tournament Naruto's life coule be far different. His life had already changed to be so much different then before his training. The older warrior raises hand slightly before calling the match between Naruto and Neji to a start..

Naruto so wanted to get a measurement of Neji skill and abilities, but at the same time he do did not want to show him his own abilities and skills which he learned over the last month. Sure of his plane he therefore quickly made a number of clones of himself. His plan was simple he would attack Neji with the clones. Only using the skills he had known a month before. This way he could test Neji skills without revealing his own. Neji on the other hand had heard rumors that Naruto had trained with his teacher and wondered what new skills Naruto could have learned. And if they would make him more of a challenge than before. Seeing the clones Neji figured Naruto would use the same mass assault tactics he used in the primaries. He prepared himself for close hand-to-hand combat with a number of Narutos.

The fight started quickly, Naruto moving quickly to attack Neji from every direction possible opening to test of skill and maybe just possibly overwhelmed Neji with numbers at the start of fight. Naruto knew though at best odds of this happening were slim, but the opening was not his real plan to win the fight. The first cloned did not even come within range of the attack before was knocked out Neji attack the clones without mercy taking each clone out one at a time. To him, this was simple. Why could not pick up, which of the clones was actually Naruto. They showed little improvement from the preliminaries, which told him that even Naruto was hiding something or the rumors had to be false. As he finished off to more clones Neji noticed something in his 360 degree field of vision. It was that one of his enemies was off by itself. He wondered if this was real Naruto. He made sure to keep attention to this one for a couple seconds as he finished off one of the last clones. Suddenly the one he had noticed by itself made its move. It was fast, very fast. Then, he noticed something, something very different. It was flying out at him and not knew Naruto had to learn this move from his former teacher, because the move was using dynamic entry. Against the move, he was barely able had time to block the kunai when Naruto's foot hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him back a good three or four feet. Neji didn't have time piney counterattack. He had to be on the defensive from this moment one, Naruto now showed that he was very quickly and had the intent of ending this match quickly as well. Naruto was on him, before Neji was able to set up any type of defense at all. Looking for opening which turned to favor the match back to his side. Every time, he would thing he saw a opening to counter, it would close faster than he could react. Neji was amazed by the new skill Naruto was showing, even with the training from Gai, he should not of shown these skill. None of these skills in apparent prelims and when he looked look like nothing but a loser. After seeing this feet and skills he knew he was wrong. No one could fight like this and be a loser. If Naruto could overcome his large fighting flaws to be this good could anything happen could even he overcome his own fate..

Then Neji knew he had no choice but to use it. He prepared himself prepared himself well, and then with a single stroke. He used the eight trigram palms heavenly spin, the quick burst of chakra a knocked Naruto back. Neji hoped this would be enough to turn the fight to his favor and help him win it as well. He knew he would need to end this fight now. Naruto quickly got to his feet and bounced back trying to gain room between himself and Neji. Looking around the area, he noticed is that even with the few trees, the environment did offer much help, or really any help. He had to make a plan, and quickly, but Neji moved on him faster than he could think up a counter. The power of Neji's hands were much stronger then Naruto had figured, he had picked up his strength from that he had used against the clones.. Naruto could feel the chakra slam against his body, feeling as a large hammer hit his insides with every attack.. Neji then smiled to himself quietly, not showing it outward. He knew his gamble was going to pay off and he was going to win and he was going to show, despite at the beginning that Naruto was actually a loser after all. That by winning he would prove to himself that his fate could not be changed. All he would have to do now was just finish off this that and he had a plan just to do that.

Neji prepared himself for what he believed to be the final attack, eight trigrams 64 palms. Neji move quickly to get himself ready for the attack. He could see every chakra point Naruto had and he was going to shut every single one of with this attack. The first two hit perfectly and then the third and fourth as well, everything was going perfectly as the fourth fifth sixth seventh and eighth attack slammed into Naruto.

.Naruto could feel his chakra draining away, and he knew that this attack was doing it with every hit. He would lose his match, and allow everyone to be proven right about him. He suddenly remembered something, something he learned from the mysterious person who had helped him during his training. So as Neji's ninth strike came down upon Naruto, Naruto disappeared leaving Neji bewildered by the action, and the crowd stunned at what had taken place. Neji didn't have time to regroup, because before he knew it, Naruto was right behind him. A split second later a quick uppercut from Naruto ended the match, sending Neji to ground out cold.

A/N: I hope you liked it a lot, if you did please review, it something which almost always makes us simple writers happy. This is the fixed version, somehow the last one just got messed up badly.


	7. Chapter 7:Odd happenings and Shikamaru

-1Naruto: Jade beast of Konoha

Chapter 7- Tournament Day 1: Odd happenings, and Shikamaru victorious

Naruto looked at the victory he had just achieved and let off a large smile, he had done it, he had won against Neji. He had pulled off the victory which no one else though could win. Still it a close run thing as true as far from assured. Naruto looked across the arena floor at his rival who had just defeated. Naruto hoped that he would be able to now see past that his own fate was decided already. Naruto then made his way up to the waiting area.

Naruto landed on his second jump right past his the bar into the contestants waiting area. As he looked at the other waiting competitors he gave off a large smile looking at in the direction of a number of his fellow competitors. He could tell that they were preparing themselves for their own matches, most focused of all was Shino. Shino was always quiet, but now he looked extremely focused on the fight which be ahead of him. Naruto hope that his fellow leaf shinobi would win his match, heck he wished all of his fellow leaf shinobi would win their matches. Especially the next one, it would be between Gaara, and Sasuke. Even he knew that this was the match that everyone was here to see.

"Man, you did get good, Naruto," Naruto heard turning left to notice Shikamaru sitting leaning on the dividing bar, "I guess your not one of us losers anymore are you?"

"Shikamaru, um what do you mean by that," Naruto asked confused by what Shikamaru had meant by the statement.

"Nevermind, it would just be to troublesome to explain it," Shikamaru said shaking his head, "Well where is Sasuke, do you know why he had not shown up yet?"

"Hmm…good question, I don't know, where could that stuck up jerk be," Naruto replied.

The two stood waiting to see what would happen. Naruto then figured out what Shikamaru had mean in his statement. Naruto was a bit surprised for a second, he never thought anyone saw him in the same group as themselves. He felt a small smile creep across his face as he thought about it. Then his mind returned to the problem at hand. Each one of wondered what would happen with this situation. Naruto and Shikamaru were as curious about this match as the rest of the fans where in their seats. Even the some of the big whigs who came to see this exam did so, only to see Gaara and Sasuke fight it out. Gai who had been celebrating Naruto victory in the stands a few seconds earlier, was now wondering where his rival, and his rival's protégé were at. As they waited, people began to hear strange rumors of the possibilities of things that could have happened to the young shinobi.

Suddenly the judge on the arena cleared his voice looking around at everyone in the stands.

"I am sorry to tell you, that the current match has been postponed until later. It will be move to the end of the round in order for both contestant to be able to make it to the stadium on time," Genma announced loudly, "So we may now move on, may we please have Shino Aburame, and Kankurou, so we may begin with the next match.

"Shikamaru, who do you think will win this match up," Naruto asked with a curious look on his face.

"I have no clue, they are both very well matched, but then I don't know that much about either one of their fighting styles."

Naruto noticed Shino moved to get into the arena when he noticed Kankurou raise he hand up.

"Judge, I have agree to forfeit this match, I don't feel up to it," Kankurou announced with a very disappointed look in his eyes, as if he really didn't want to give up the match.

"Alright, that makes Shino, the winner of this match up," Genma replied quickly, "So now we may move on to the next match, may we have Shikamaru Nara, and Temari."

"Oh man, I might as well give up now," Shikamaru said to himself quietly.

"What, your up Shikamaru, what are you doing, here, go kick her ass," Naruto yelled pushing Shikamaru into the arena.

Naruto smiled, he knew that Shikamaru could find a way to win this match. He hoped that his friend would show all of the skills that he normally seemed to hide except in rare instances, like his prelim match with that sound girl. He was surprised though that he did not go on the attack, and just stood still as the fight began. What was up with this, why was Shikamaru not going on the attack already, it looked like he wanted to be hit by the sand girls be attack. Naruto then sighed as he notice Shikamaru run away from the girl. What was he thinking, he could not win this match by just running away, he would have to fight her at some point. Naruto watched carefully, looking for any attack Shikamaru could make, but he ran again when the sand girl attacked him. What was wrong with him, how was he thinking he was going to be a chunin with this performance. Naruto then noticed a thin shadow running at Temari, and he let off a smile. Shikamaru had planned out his attack, and now he was going to attack her. It was to short though, and he was forced to run from the girl again. Naruto just sighed, this had to be the oddest fight he had seen. It was as if it was more of a board game then a fight. Time went by as the two moved around the arena, Shikamaru at the edge, and Temari near the center to avoid Shikamaru's shadow. Naruto then noticed Shikamaru throw his jacket into the air as it explained, he noticed that it dropped a number of kunai with explosive tags on it. When the kunai hit the ground the blew up creating only a large whole, but also forcing Temari away form the center. Shikamaru had already launched out his shadow at her before them move and was finally able to capture Temari in his shadow. Shikamaru then ran at her in such a way that she was forced to run at him in kind and when he threw his left hand he nailed her, but when she threw the same punch she just hit air. The punch actually managed to knock out the sand girl, ending the match in favor of the leaf. Naruto let out a loud cheer for his friend, it make the leaf a good three for three, though how Shino won was a bit odd. Now would come the main event, the fight everyone was waiting for.

A/N- I know this one is short, but I wanted to separate this from the Gaara vs. Sasuke fight and its results. I also know Shikamaru did win the first fight, but well, I just decided to change that on a kind of whim, though in the end it won't have that much of an effect. I hope you liked it, and please leave a review, thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8:The end of the Exam

-1Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 8: Sasuke v Gaara and the end of the exam

The whole stadium's focus was on one single place now, and they were totally ready for this fight. Yet the main attraction of this great fight had not arrived yet. There was no Uchiha to be found anywhere in the whole area, would they lose out on the chance to see the last of the Uchiha, and the fabled power of the old clan. As time went rumors would pass long between the people in the crowd, things would get excite, and many unfounded ideas of what had happened in the Uchiha had were mixed around, as were questions about the son of the Kazekage, Gaara. For most of the observers of the exam had very little information on the sand village shinobi.

Naruto who was as close to the field as he could get also watched with great interest in the happenings below. His mind wondered what the heck was taking Sasuke so long, what was he doing that was so important that it could cause him to miss his own chance at becoming a chunin, and winning the bet for Kakashi. Across the stadium Gai also watched closely looking for his rival his the protégé that was so important to his rival. Gai's mind wondered just how Kakashi had trained this gennin, and what new skills he knew know. Even in the arena, Genma wondered how he would announced to the crowd, that the person that they all had come to see had to forfeit for not arriving.

Suddenly, a number of leafs blew in from the north, and with them Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi.

"I hope we are not to late," Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"No, but you two sure cut this one close," Genma replied, "I hope the kid does not pick up on your bad habbits Kakashi."

"Well, then, I guess we better get this match moving huh?" Kakashi replied with a shrug before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Gai knew that Kakashi would appear nearby before he had, he figured it was a sense he had picked up after being around his rival for so many years.

"So, running late as normal huh?"

"Well you know, there are so many things, and there is just not enough time to do them in," Kakashi said with what looked like a smile, "So how did Naruto do?"

"Well, my youthful rival, he won of course, is your protégé ready for his match."

"Yes, but of course, what else would you expect."

Across the way, Naruto eyed Sasuke closely, trying to figure out just how much better he was now. Looking to the side, he could tell he was not the only measuring up Sasuke either, Shikamaru was as well in his own way. That made sense, Shikamaru would have to face the Uchiha in the next round of the tournament, and was more then likely thinking if he should even try a fight against either of these two. Naruto returned his focus to the arena, and took a look at both of them, Gaara and Sasuke. There was something kind of disturbing looking at the two of them at the same time. They both looked cold, and dark, their eyes showed nothing but hatred. Not a normal hatred, but a hatred for the whole world, and a hatred made for killing. The killing intent of both were insane, and he knew at that moment just what type of match this was going to be. The energy in the whole stadium was electric as Genma lowered his hand to start the fight.

Both of the shinobi moved slightly away from each other, when something strange seemed to happen. Gaara was making funny shaking movements as the sand from his gourd came out. It was unlike anything he had done when he battled Lee, it was really quite freaky to see in person. After a short bit though, he seemingly came back to his normal self, and said something to Sasuke, which Naruto could not hear.

Sasuke charged across the ground, and as he did Gaara created a clone of himself made of sand standing in front of him. This first clone exploded sending sand at Sasuke, which was dodged easily. A second clone then was made which tried to block Sasuke's physical attack. When it failed to do so, it tried to get a hold of the Uchiha. It was of no use though. Sasuke took out the clone with a quick blow to the head. Then he attacked Gaara full force. Naruto marveled at the speed which Sasuke was using, and the style he was using too. He knew it right away, he was fighting with the same style that Lee had used against Gaara earlier. It was amazing, that he had been able to master that speed so quickly. He had to remind himself that he had also mastered that speed as well in the same time period. The attack was quickly over, and Sasuke hammered Gaara with a punch sending him to the ground just like Lee had done in the prelims. Sasuke moved quickly again, his speed just as fast as it had been, and this time again he was able to deal a hit to Gaara knocking him down again. He then speed up even quicker, to the speed that Lee had used when Lee released his weights against Gaara in the prelims. It was scary how much this fight was looking like that one. Naruto wondered who was faster between the two of them, and how would that play out if and when the two of them tangled it up in the exam finals. As the next hit slammed into Gaara, it seemed assured that Sasuke would win this match.

This however was something which would change rather quickly, as Sasuke moved in for another attack, Gaara's defense changed and he was suddenly surround by a ball of sand. At this point Naruto could feel something strange coming from Gaara, something that seemed almost not human. When Sasuke attack hit, it did nothing, and in fact, the ball had sent out spikes which cut Sasuke slightly. Naruto just looked at the defense amazed at the defense which Gaara had put up, it seemed like a perfect defense. Naruto also noticed the eye which appeared about the ball of sand. As well as Sasuke who had moved back from the ball and was refiguring what he would do next. Naruto then watched curiously as Sasuke seemed to dance around the ball, testing out the reaction time of the spikes which would come out at him when ever he got close to the ball of sand. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke had up his sleeve for this, it had to be something special, because with Sasuke it was always that way. Suddenly Sasuke moved up the side of the wall of the arena moving high up the wall. Naruto knew that this would be the moment for Sasuke to show his trick. As if on clue Sasuke began to move quickly down the wall, and as he did his hand seemed to have electricity on it. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by the jutsu that Sasuke was using. Sasuke moved extremely fast at Gaara, dodging the sand spikes perfectly, and then it was over. Naruto could see that Sasukes attack had broken through the perfect defense Gaara had set up, but he couldn't tell what type of damage if any he had done to Gaara. The next moments seemed to stand still in the air, before the sand ball around Gaara disappeared showing that Gaara was wounded. Naruto was amazed, how could of Sasuke learned such an amazing jutsu so quickly. He hated to admit it, but he was somewhat jealous of the Uchiha genius.

What happened next was even stranger, as the other two gennin sand shinobi appeared in the area next to Gaara, as well as their teacher. As he watched what was going on in the area, he had a feeling something strange was going on. Then he felt something else, something which was making him extremely tired. Naruto's mind raced as he remembered what he had been shown about releases.. Even knowing a little bit he was barely able to release the Illusion jutsu. It seemed that most of the crowd had not, and then he looked over at the main audience to see that they were under attack by people in the crowd. Naruto looked around for anyone, and only notice Shikamaru still up and about.

"We have to go help, those people over there could be in real trouble," Naruto yelled moving toward that section of the crowd, soon followed by Shikamaru.

Naruto landed and noticed a sound shinobi coming at him, he turned to face him quickly, but knew he would only have time to block the attack. A second before he hit though, Gai came out of no where and stuck him down. Soon followed by Kakashi who was also taking down sound shinobi.

"You two listen, I want you two to go with Sakura and find Sasuke and Gaara, this is going to be a challenge, but I know you are up to it," Kakashi said before making cutting a finger and summing a small dog, "Take Pakkun will go with you, he can follow Sasuke's sent."

Naruto just nodded, noticing that Sakura was nearby as well. Naruto looked around for a way out, and knew just getting out of the building would be a hard challenge. Then suddenly Gai slammed a sound shinobi through one of the walls of the stadium.

"There is your door, now get going, and be careful." Gai said looking a second at his handwork, before turning to cover their exit. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru quickly left in search of Sasuke, and Gaara.

A/N- I hope that you liked the chapter, it looks like the big Gaara fight it coming up soon, which I hope I can do some justice. Also if you liked, and want to leave a word, please to in the review. It is also so nice to get review. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9:Naruto Defender of Konoha

-1Naruto The Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 9: Naruto Defender of Konoha

Naruto's foot landed squarely on one of the large tree branches along the path that Pakkun had chosen for them. To his left he could notice some smoke coming from the village. Naruto couldn't help but worry about the villagers under attack at this moment. He was practically worried about Konohamaru and Iruka sensei. Still he could let these worries stick with him now, he had a mission to do, and he would not be able to do it if was unfocused and worried. Naruto took a deep breath as he moved to the next branch on the next tree. Thing would be ok in the town, there were plenty of good shinobi to handle that the mission. He had to deal with finding Gaara and Sasuke, and if he might be need to help out the close friend of his.

"I hate to tell you kids this, but we are being followed," Pakkun announced throwing Naruto off his train of thought.

"Well how many are there, and are they catching up," Shikamaru asked the dog.

"There are 8 of them, and yes, they are catching up slowly, no wait there are 9 of them."

"So what is the plan," Sakura asked following along.

"We can stop here and turn and fight them," Naruto suggested trying to come up with something.

"We would have a slight advantage of surprise possibly going into the fight, but we would still be outnumbered, and we would be in danger possibly quickly. Plus, I am sure that they have been trained to deal with such situations," Shikamaru countered, "No, I think I know a way to pull it off, I will stay back, and delay them. That way you can complete your mission."

"What! That is suicide, Shikamaru, Naruto yelled at his friend.

"Don't worry, the shadow possession jutsu was made for such delaying action, plus you need to help out your friend, and this way it can be done."

"Still, there has to be another way."

"Nope, this is it, Trust me, I can handle it."

"Fine, but you better not die here, you got that."

"Well good luck, Naruto, I am sure you can pull off whatever you need too."

Naruto, Pakkun and Sakura kept moving as Shikamaru stopped on one of the branches. Moving on, Naruto took one look back at Shikamaru, and let out a simple wish that his friend would be alright. He now had another person to worry about. Naruto had to complete his mission for knowing this, and for some reason, he realized now, just how much was depending on him. He had to help protect the village for those who wanted to do it harm.

Pakkun could smell all of the people in the area as they went, the location of each of these people changed, and he was able to figure out that their was at least one fight that went on in a part of the forest not far from the path they were taking. He also could still smell Shikamaru's scent, telling him, the lazy shinobi was still alive. He could then tell the Uchiha was nearby. Pakkun decided on a path to intercept the Sasuke and Gaara.

Naruto was the first of the group to notice the scene ahead of them. A strange half human half raccoon created that looked somewhat like Gaara had its back turned towards them, and he could see that Sasuke was leaning against a tree struggling just to survive.

"Sakura, I am going to create a distraction," Naruto said quietly to Sakura, "I want you to get Sasuke, and get out of here."

"Sure, but do you think you can handle it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, there is to much at risk right now for me to fail this one. Don't worry, I will handle it, you just worry about Sasuke. Let's go."

Gaara smiled to himself, the blood of the Uchiha was about to be his, and this would prove that he was truly alive. This victory, was better then everyone to this point, it proved without a doubt that he was himself, the demon of the sand. He then noticed a kunai with a explosive tag flying toward him from his left side. Gaara was able to dodge this explosion with ease using his Raccon arm to block the explosion. He did have time though to see what was coming right after the explosion. Before he knew what happened he felt a foot slam into his face. Rage exploded inside of him at the surprise attack, and the person who had pulled off the attack.

Naruto pushed off a tree after completing the dynamic entry, and moved to a spot slightly above and to the left of what he thought was Gaara. Naruto turned to face Gaara, he looked so much different, and the charka coming off of him was insanely intense. Naruto was just glad that Sakura was able to get Sasuke off of the battlefield, and thus got her self away from the fighting area as well. This was not going to be a place for her to be in, or a wounded Sasuke, or a even the dog."

"Uzumaki Naruto, how dare you cost me my prey, you will pay for that with you own blood," Gaara yelled in a insane tone, "You will die, and then your friends will die soon after you."

The statement solidified to him just what he was now fighting for, he had to beat him, "I won't lose, not to you, I fight for my friends, that makes me far stronger then you will ever be."

"You fool, you can only depend on yourself, fighting for others does nothing but make you weaker."

"No it does not, and I will show you that."

Naruto noticed as he made his statement with Gaara, he was changing even more. Slowly, he was turning into some crazy looking raccon. Then suddenly he was nothing but a raccon demon, looking like something out a myth.

"Now you die, Naruto, sand shuriken."

As Gaara said the words a huge number of shuriken flew at him. In the split second, Naruto speed up into high gear barely dodging the shuriken which slammed into the tree he was standing on a second earlier. Naruto speed up charging right at him. As he need him, he prepared his attack against the raccon.

"Leaf Hurricane," Naruto announced before Naruto spun kick the feet from under Gaara, hoping to knock him off balance. Naruto was not prepare however when Gaara countered with his tail. Naruto was suddenly knocked into a tree hitting the middle of it hard. Naruto bounced back up from the blow just in time to avoid a dozen sand shuriken. Naruto took a deep breath before moving off again this time to his right away form Gaara. He had to come up with a better attack then what he had previously. Naruto smiled as he came up with an idea.

Naruto charged right at Gaara again. Gaara let off a internal smile, figuring that Naruto would do little better then he had done before, despite his impressive speed and power. Gaara watched Naruto and timed him, figuring how long it would take him to get where he could nail him. Gaara brought down his huge right arm to crush Naruto only to find the Naruto in front of him disappear and another one appear just to his right. Gaara then threw a haymaker at this one, to have it also disappear on him. The dance went on, as Naruto would appear and disappear every time Gaara thought he had a solid hit on him. Gaara also noticed that the shadows around him were growing larger. Gaara looked up to see what caused the shadows to grow. Then he noticed it, a massive number of Naruto flying right at him, he had no time to counter, he had wasted his time trying to take down this Naruto who was dancing around him.

Naruto pulled back a bit as the clones all slammed into Gaara. Now it was time to do some damage, he distraction plan had proven itself a success. The massive group of Narutos kick Gaara high into the air, and then slammed downwards, where another group was prepared to launch another attack. Suddenly, Gaara let out a loud roar, which created a huge wave of charka which crushed all of the clone, before he landed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have proven yourself worthy, your death will be pleasurable."

Gaara launched a bullet of air at him, it slammed into him knock him back to the ground. Naruto could feel the pain of the attack. His whole chest hurt from the attack, and he knew it wouldn't be to smart to get hit by another one of these attacks. No, now he knew he was going to have to use it. The one move he was unsure off.

Naruto took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the move. He charged in at top speed. Gaara tried to follow Naruto, but it was pointless, the movement was just to quick, it was just like Sasuke, and Lee at top speed, actually maybe faster. Then Naruto kicked Gaara up into the air, Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulled him down towards the ground, spinning as he fell. Naruto release Gaara before hitting the ground and bounced off the ground and landed on a spot not to far from where Gaara went slamming into the ground. He had done it, he had pulled off the primary lotus. Naruto hoped that the fight was finished, but a second later Gaara pulled himself out of the hole he had made.

"You will pay for that, mark my words you will pay for that."

Naruto noticed Gaara staying still, it was odd, he was excepting something different, a attack or something like that. He was asleep. What was going on, why did he want to do that.

Out of nowhere he changed, and not into anything nice this time either, but into a massive monster, something that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Naruto had use the trick Jiraya had shown him, or he was done with. Naruto quickly tried the summoning jutsu. As he did he noticed Gaara's sand sound him. It was now or never.

"Summoning Jutsu," Naruto yelled as second before the sand engulfed him.

Naruto was saved by the appearance of the large toad, Gamabunta whom he was now standing on.

"Boss, you have to help me, this guy wants to destroy everything, I care about," Naruto pleaded.

"Well, kid, I see," Gamabunta said noticing the one tailed demon in front of him, "Well, I will help you out here, don't worry about it. Just hang on for the right."

Gamabunta charged right at the demon pulling out his sword and slicing at the demon's arm. The sword went slowly through the demon, but it still managed to cut off one of the arms.

"Man, that has way cool." naruto yelled.

"Yeah, and far more challenging then it looked," Gamabunta replied, before noticing the demon regaining his arm, and firing two air bullets at him.

Gamabunta jumped high into the air dodging the bullets, when the demon fired two more, he countered with three water bullets of his own. The water bullet which hit the demon, did little damage. This showed Gamabunta that he had to come up with a new plan.

"Naruto, we have a problem, I think the only way we can beat that thing is to wake up the kid."

"Then lets do it, then boss."

"It is not that easy, we have to come up with a way to hold on to him," Gamabunta announced, "I don't have claws or anything, unless you can help me transform into something with claws we are doomed."

"Ok, I will give it a shot," naruto thought preparing himself, thinking about something with claws, he used up most of his remaining chakra to help transform Gamabunta into a copy of the nine tails demon. The demon attacked, and quickly got a hold of the demon. Naruto then appeared and launched himself at Gaara who was sticking out of the demon still asleep. Naruto got close and hit him with everything he had left before falling back towards the ground able to grab hold of part of a tree to break his fall to some degree.

Naruto laying on the ground looked over at Gaara who was out of it on the ground but awake. Naruto tried to get up, and could fully, but still moved to Gaara.

"What is with you, what makes you so strong, how can you still have energy to fight me," Gaara yelled.

"Simple, I know I must defend those who are close to me, I won't let you hurt anyone I care about," Naruto yelled back, " My friends are worth fighting and dying for."

Naruto fall back to the ground after making that statement. After a second Temari arrived and picked up Gaara and carried him off. Naruto just laid on the ground and waited to get enough energy to pull himself get himself back to town. He smiled though, he had done it, he had managed to protect all of his friends.

A/N- I think this is the longest chapter, I have ever written, I hope that you like it, there is I think one more chapter, maybe two, and of course a Naruto v Sasuke fight coming up too. Still, if you liked it and want to leave a word, please do in the form of a review. Thanks for reading, and till next time.


	10. Chapter 10: Change

-1Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

Chapter 10: Change

Naruto slowly stretched as he got out of bed, letting out a deep yawn as he made his way to his feet. He had enjoyed his last night of sleep more then any in a way. Stretching out for a second, he thought about how glad he was not in the hospital anymore. Naruto had to spend 2 days in that boring drab place because of a combination of injuries and sheer exhaustion from the fight with Gaara. He couldn't think about that annoying experience, he had to go two whole days without any ramen at all, and Sakura was to worried about her little of Sasuke, even to see if he was alright. In fact the only people he came to check up on him were, Gai, Lee, Iruka, and Shikamaru, and none of them decided to bring ramen with them. Still, he did manage to make for his lack of ramen, on the day he got out, he ate at least a dozen bowls, charging it all to Iruka's tab.

As he finished getting ready for the day, he remembered what he had to do. Today, he was to go to a meeting with the Hokage. Yes, somehow, that old man had managed to drive back Orochimaru during their fight, which was a heck of a accomplishment, but rumor had it, that the fight had shown him how much he needed to select the next Hokage. Still, he was glad that he was still around. Naruto wondered for a second, what it would be like without the old man around, but it just didn't make any sense, and seemed simply impossible.

Naruto made his way quickly outside his house, and down the street. As normal, Naruto greeted people as he went, but he was in a bit of a hurry and hope he didn't miss anyone. Naruto had covered the distance from his house to the Hokage's office faster then any time in his life. The guards at the front of the building just gave him a smile as he moved past at a high speed, moving only to give a slight wave as he passed them. The two guards looked at each other and in the direction the boy had gone in, and just shock their heads, this time, Naruto trip was far different this his times, he was in trouble, or wanted to bug the Hokage then, but not this time. Moving up the stairs, Naruto made his way quickly into the Hokage's office.

Upon opening the door, he noticed that he was the last person to arrive at the office. The Hokage, the exam proctors, and even Shikamaru were all waiting in the room already.

"Ah, Naruto, it is good to see you made, it," the Hokage said with a smiled as Naruto made his way over to a spot next to Shikamaru.

Naruto was looking over at Shikamaru who was leaning lazily against the wall. He then noticed the others in the room, each with a proud look on their faces looking at the two of them.

"Well, we might as well get this over with," Sarutobi said looking at the paperwork, "While, the exam was really not complete, I can say that the two gennin standing in this room have proven themselves without a doubt, in both the exams and the events following the exams. The proctors agree with me on this, and the decision has been made. Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara are here by Chunin of the leaf village. Do you promise to honor this new job with everything thing you have, and not let down the village, or its shinobi."

"We promise, we will honor our village and its shinobi," Naruto and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Good, you are both officially chunin, congratulations."

Naruto was amazed, he could see feel the respect which the new title had given him, and how much he had earned from his successful fight against Gaara. This showed him, that all of his work was really worth it, and he knew that he could reach even higher levels in the village. Nothing was impossible.

Naruto smiled as he greeted each of the older shinobi one by one, making sure to be polite to his fellow chunin, and jounin. He made his way out of the office, and the buildings pretty soon after receiving the great honor..

"Naruto, you can come with my team for barbeque, Asuma is paying for it," Shikamaur asked nonchalantly.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I have something to take care of."

Naruto rushed off from the tower, and towards training ground 12. He waved to his friend before he left, but he was again crusing down the streets of Konoha. This was the other thing he had to take care of on this day. It was something he had to take care of for a long time. This was finally going to be his chance to do something which he hoped he would of gotten to do at the exam. The bet between Gai, and Kakashi had not been won or lost, because of the attack on Konoha. It was something which still needed to happen, which meant that he needed to fight Sasuke. He did need to just fight to help Gai win the bet, but to prove something, to himself and to Sasuke. He had to prove that he was just as good as Sasuke, and that his hard work had made him at least Sasuke's equal. Winning the bet for Gai against Kakashi was just something that came with it, but something which was also nice considering all of the help he had gotten from the jounin.

Naruto at the training ground a second later, and looked around at battleground. It was a flat grass plain without a single tree around. It was also isolated near the edge of the village. It would give not natural advantages, and there were no make shift weapons around either.

"So, the idiot got here first, what a surprise," Naruto hear from a voice he knew well.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in the open to his right.

"So, are you ready to see who is stronger?"

"We already know that idiot, this is just to show you how foolish you are to think your as good as I am."

Naruto took a breath, it was easy to see that Sasuke was trying to make him angry before the fight, and get into his head, but that just was not going to fly.

"Well, that fight with Gaara seemed to show otherwise, which one of us beat him again."

"Shrew you! you had to of gotten lucky, there is no other way, someone like you could of defeated Gaara."

"Well let's find out, what do you say?"

Sasuke didn't say a single other word, but just charged right at him ready to fight. As Sasuke move, Naruto noticed that he was not moving that quickly towards him. In fact he was moving about as fast as he did before his training with Kakashi. Naruto wondered if he was testing out Naruto's speed with this first attack. Naruto decided to just move to close the distance at a slightly slower speed then Sasuke. He was not going to show Sasuke, his own speed yet. No, that could wait till Sasuke wanted to kick up the intensity of the fight. Naruto could still pick up Sasuke's movements with east, and when he noticed Sasuke angling for a high kick, Naruto moved a bit to the left to put him in a spot to be able to block the attack and counter it as well. The kick then came coming through the air, and true to his prediction, he was able to block the attack. Naruto then threw a quick jab with Sasuke managed to block himself. The fight turned into a series of blocked punches, and kicks, each of the foes being able to see and react to the each other perfectly. A few seconds into the attacks, each of the warriors moved back away from each other to prepare for another strike.

"Hmm, that is all that you got Naruto, your victory really was luck wasn't it. You losing this one now."

Naruto smiled as he noticed Sasuke moving at him again. This time he moved at the same speed he had used against Gaara in the Exam. Naruto keeped close watch at Sasuke as he moved at him. He would have to guess at the move or combinations of moves which he would use. He could block one of the attacks with ease, but the second attack. That was were he had to guess where he would be. The one advantage he had, was the Sasuke didn't know how fast he was. Naruto stood his ground for a second before he blocked a perfectly time punch which was aimed at his chest. Then suddenly Sasuke disappeared from in front him.

"It's over!" Sasuke yelled appearing behind Naruto throwing a punch at a apparently unaware Naruto. When the punch landed, Naruto just disappeared. Naruto had created a quick shadow clone and moved behind Sasuke and moved towards him as he landed the punch. He moved so quickly, he was now on Sasuke before he had a chance to react. He then launched the leaf hurricane attack, which landed perfectly, his foot slamming into Sasuke knocking him down. Sasuke managed to get his way back to his feet and created distance from Naruto.

"Hmm, seems that you learned a lot of tricks recently," Sasuke said annoyed, "Well, you can't learn this, you can never learn this."

Sasuke's eyes changed into their sharingan form, something he now could do with ease at anytime he wanted. Sasuke had a look of confidence which told him, that he figure his trick would be able to win this fight with ease.

Naruto decided to go on the attack despite knowing he had to come up with a way to deal with the sharingan. As Naruto moved quickly at Sasuke, he thought of ways to possibly trick the eyes of his foe. He sighed wishing he had taken the time to learn Gai's own method of fighting the sharingan. That would have been really helpful here, but Naruto came up with his own plan, an hoped that it would work. His first attack on Sasuke, a haymaker was blocked with ease, Sasuke saw it perfectly, and even saw a opening Naruto left with the attack. As he threw his punch, he could see Naruto moving and leaving a clone behind. Sasuke finished off the clone, and turned to where the real Naruto was about to appear and counter. He block Naruto's attack with ease, and then threw a punch backed with most of his chakra. As the punch moved at Naruto, Naruto just disappeared. Sasuke was shocked, how could he of moved so quickly, faster then he could see. It was impossible for anyone to move faster then the sharingan could see, but Naruto just had. After using the body flicker Naruto was behind Sasuke. He then launched a dynamic entry attack on Sasuke which landed perfectly on Sasuke back knocking forward with such force that it knocked the genius Uchiha out.

"Well, now, that was quiet impressive," A voice said from nearby.

"Yes, my youthful student, that was a great example of the power of youth," another voice ringed out.

Naruto turned to see Gai, and Kakashi a short ways away. Naruto was surprised that they were there, and mad at himself for not noticing that they had arrived before this moment. He had been to focused on the fight to notice anything else.

"Well, Gai, seems that you won this one," Kakashi said openly, "But if your team gets Naruto, you have to give me someone in return, it is the only way it could work."

"And let me guess, the only one that would be far to trade for Naruto would be Neji, right?"

"Yep, we both saw how good, Naruto was, it would only be fair to exchange one that good, for a genius like Neji, plus having both of the great clans genius together will help them out."

Gai just shock his head, "Fine, whatever, I guess you had this figured out before all this huh."

Kakashi, did say a word, but walked over to Sasuke, and picked him up before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Well my youthful student , seems that you are now of Team Gai, if that is good for you. I can get Kakashi back to take back the deal.

Naruto stood there for a second thinking about what had happened. He thought about how leaving Team Kakashi would put him away from Sakura. He then thought about how much he had been able to improve in the last month. He knew that if he wanted to become Hokage someday, he would need this type of improvement. Naruto would miss being around Sakura, but still he had to improve, and this was his best way to do so.

"Sure, no problem, that sounds great.

A/N- this is the point which I wanted to end the story, and I might, but to be honest, I have not made up my mind. I hope you liked this story, and found my poor writing skills somewhat enjoyable. Thanks for reading, and please review if you like.


	11. Chapter 11Part 2 Chp1: New Mission

-1Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 11/ Part 2 chapter 1: New Mission

Naruto set quietly on top a partially finished roof, with a large hammer in one of his hands. Naruto was flipping the hammer into the air and catching it from time to time, while he would take a wooden board and hammer it into the roof. Naruto let out a long sigh as he looked at the amount of work, he had finished and the amount of work need to still be done. It was not the work though, that was the somewhat annoying aspect of what was going on. No, the work was his mission, and a mission he was sure like the ones before the exam, which would in the long run help him become a better shinobi. No, what was annoying was, that he was no on a mission, and was not going to be on one for a while. You see, while, he was not on Gai's team, Gai's team was not complete, Lee was still crippled and unable to fight or go on any type of mission. Then Gai himself was assigned a top secret mission to go on, leaving Naruto and Tenten in the village to help out with the repairs from Orochimaru's attack. Still, Gai made it clear that this work would be the next phase of his training, to work on the building would allow him to become stronger. He had now been working on different building for over 10 days now, and he was wishing he had some mission to go out on. As if it were someone kicking him while he was down, Kakashi, and his old team had been sent on an important B ranked mission.

Naruto turned a bit and smiled to who he noticed was about to land up right next to him.

"Hey Konohamaru, what is up, how are things going for you?"

"Great Boss, when are you going to be able to show me something new, the last lesson was great," Konohamaru said with a huge smile, "I brought you this."

Naruto took a glass a glass of water from the young student, "Well, we can soon, I promise, I think I have a couple of new things you will love to see."

"Great, I can't wait, this is going to be amazing."

"Fine, now Konohamaru, I think you need to get back to school."

"Yes, boss, I will, till later boss," Konohamaru replied disappointed, before leaving the rooftop.

Naruto smiled, he had working with Konohamaru from time to time, since he was stuck in the village. He figured that by helping teach Konoahamaru some things, he would be able to get to know them better himself. The three lesson he had with the boy had showed him, that this idea was really true. Naruto soon returned his focused back to his work on the roof. It only took him a little bit longer for him to finish the work he had to do. Upon finish up the rooftop, Naruto made his way down to the base of the building he was working on. He landed nearby his new teammate who was finishing up her own work.

"Wow, nice work there, your getting good at all of this manual labor work," Naruto said loudly.

"Thanks, Naruto," Tenten replied, "Still, this stuff is just getting so boring. I know, it is a good workout, but still, how can we prove ourselves if we can't even do a mission."

"I know, but I want to do to have a mission too, but we just have to wait on Gai to get back," Naruto said, understanding Tenten's feels on the subject very well.

"Hey, good to see that you two are still here," A voice said getting both of their attention.

Both of the two turned to see Izumo moving towards them.

"Um what can we do for you, and why are you glad we are still here," Tenten asked curiously.

"Well, just come with me, the Hokage wants to have a talk with both of you," Izumo replied.

Naruto and Tenten went with Izumo to meet with the Hokage. It was odd, that the Hokage would have something for them to do, they were not a team. Yet maybe this would be the chance for them to get a mission to work on, even before Gai had returned from his mission. The small group did not take very long to get to the Hokage's office.

"Ah good to see that you two are still here," the Hokage said looking at both of the two young shinobi, "Well, it looks like we may have a job for you two."

"Yeah, about that, we are great to hear that and all. Yet, how can just Naruto and I go on a mission, we need at least a 4 man team don't we?" Tenten asked

"Correct, and you will for this mission too. You see, a large number of the shinobi are currently on different missions. Ever since we had the attack, we have had to increase the number of mission we take, due to the money we need for repairs. Thus, we are currently low on the number of shinobi that can go on this mission," the Hokage said pausing for a second, "This mission is basically a peaceful envoy to the Sand Village. While we have come to terms with the sand after the fight. I believe it is the best move to send a envoy to improve our relations and help us come back to our past relations."

"So who is going with us," Naruto asked bluntly.

"Fine, this team will be made up of the shinobi, I can find, it will consist of 3 chunin, and 3 gennin. The Chunin on this mission will be you Naruto, Shikamaru, and Iruka. We found someone to cover for Iruka at the academy, and he will be in overall charge of the mission. The gennin will be you Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba. Your team will be leaving tomorrow at sunrise, you will be accompanied by a member of the diplomatic corps. This will be an B ranked, possibly A ranked mission. I will need you to be your best for this mission."

Naruto just blinked for a second, this was going to be interesting. There was no way he would send such a large group on a mission unless it was really important. Also he would be with Iruka sensei, yeah this was going to be fun. The type of mission he really wanted to go on. He was curious as to what the sand village looked like, but time would tell him all about that one.

A/N- I know this chapter is really short, I am sorry about that, but it is more just a introduction to the rest of the story. The next chapter will be longer, or I plan it to be longer. I hope that you liked it, and please leave a review if you like. Thanks for reading.


	12. Part 2 Chapter 2: Trip to the sand

-1Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Part 2: Chapter 2: Trip to the Sand Village

Naruto ran the back of his hand across his forehead, whipping off small particles of precipitation that were forming there. After just one single day in the desert, with its sweltering heat, and the deep sand on the ground. He could understand a few new things now, that he had not understood before walking out into this desert. One, why the shinobi of the sand would not want to venture out to the leaf village unless something really important is taking place in the leaf village, and why the shinobi of the leaf so rarely went to sand as well. This showed him, that the mission he was on, was one of extreme important, if they were going to cross the desert to get to the sand village. Lastly, he learned one trick to the sand shinobi's training, enduring in the desert, every part of the environment challenged on to survive.

Yes every step told him of a challenge which face people who went to desert to train. Every step he could feel the sand shallow up a good part of his foot, making every step he took, twice the challenge as if he were walking on the dirt part of training grounds. Then also there was the heat which was quiet insane, it was like walking across an open oven. To add to this, there were a lack of water which could prove fatal, for the land was so vacant, that it had no natural signs which could normally give a man direction, unless they knew where to look. For the average person wondering into the desert, it would be extremely easy to get lost, and then die from dehydration.

Luckly for them though, they were given all of the information which they would need for the crossing of the great desert. Iruka had decided to following Shikamaru's advice when it came to the formation, that they would travel in. It was a small diamond formation, around the diplomat, The diamond formation had, Kiba in the lead with Naruto and Tenten on the left side, Iruka, and Shikamaru on the left, and Hinata in the back. It was a great plan, for Kiba could smell any threat coming from the front of the group, and Hinata could cover the back of the group and cover any ground, that the others had missed. Still, this was a large mission, which they were asking her. Naruto had faith, in her skills, and that she could handle the rear guard assignment which she had been given. So far there had not been any cause for worry, the trip had been without worry or sign of attackers in the area. Their luck had been good, but things were to good, everyone knew the path they would have to take, to get to sand village, and an attack would be easy for anyone who wanted to prevent a peace treaty. That could be a lot of people too, it could be someone from Konoha who wanted to destroy the Sand, or someone from the Sand who believed they needed revenge for the lose of some love one, or even a group of sound shinobi, who wanted the fight to keep going.

A couple of minutes later, as if the world had been hearing his own thoughts, Kiba suddenly raised his hand which was the sign for the group to stop in its tracks. Kiba had smelt something that was off, it was faint, but it was there, and it was wrong. He knew that they had to prepare just in case. Kiba used the hand signs to tell the others to prepare for attack, and move the diplomat into a save spot.

"There are 9 of them, moving in from the northwest," Hinata rang in next having picked them up with her superior vision.

"All right, Hinata, Kiba, do you think that they know that we are here, or not?" Iruka asked to the two.

"No, they are not in a hurry, it seems that they are just moving along the trail," Hinata responded.

"Alright, three teams is to many for a mission still, I don't think this group, is friendly. Lets prepare for ambush formation, move it."

Naruto slide into his correct spot along the path. It was in a challenging place to be in for any bit of time, it was literally under the sand. The feeling of the hot sand over his body, was not one of the more pleasant ones which he had ever felt, but it was needed if they were going to have a chance at ambush. Plus the other members of the team were not in any more comfortable positions. Soon the group was in sight, they were a large number of shinobi, that was easy to tell at the first second. When they got into closer view, he noticed that they were all missing-nin. Naruto noticed looking at the group, that most of them were from the sand village, but there were one from each the leaf, and sound as well. Naruto had to wonder how these groups who wanted war were able to so get along to create war between their former homes. There had to be something enigmatic about it. Working together to kill your own homes, it was just wrong. Naruto knew that they could let this group of missing-nin pass, but then they would not be able to get information about who had sent them. Still, if they let them pass, they would be able to avoid a potently dangerous battle. No, that decision had already been made, they were going to ambush them, if they were foes, and they were.

As the last person in the group passed his location, he noticed a shadow trailing the last member of the group. The shadow crawled slowly across the flat sand using every little shade from every little thing to help it along its course. Soon, it had caught the last members of the group, and then using the shadows of the captured shinobi, it capture the next person in line, and then the next. Within seconds, everyone one in the group was entrapped by the shadow. The capture signaled the next step, which allowed him to escape his sandy spot, and come forth. He used a couple of hand seals to sound the group with great speed. The others also moved from their hiding spots, to show themselves to the group.

"So, what are nine missing-nin doing out in the middle of the desert," Iruka asked appearing between two of the Narutos, "More over, what are missing-nin from three villages doing here, and together."

"Well, were having a little contest, a challenge if you will," One of the men said, a man who stood a bit taller then the rest with a bald head, and a sharp black beard, "You will know when the challenge is over, cause you will all be dead."

"So, there are more who want this peace to fail, correct?"

Naruto looked at the missing-nin eyes, of course, he could see the killing for that was in each other their eyes, a hatred which he had seen in few places. There was no doubt about what these men wanted, and it was something, which he could not allow to happen.

"Well, there is far more then enough to ensure that you will fail, in this mission of yours. We are strong, and we are everywhere. We are in every village, there is nothing you can do to stop us. You are but fools walking into a deathtrap. We will be avenged by our comrades, they will ensure you destruction."

"Well, I guess you won't get to find out about that one. Naruto take these guys out."

Each of the Naruto clones picked at target and knocked out each one of the missing-nin. After they were out could, Shikamaru, and Iruka placed tracking devices on each man, putting them just under the skin of each. Now they could track where the group went, and where possible meeting spots for this group were.

Naruto and the rest of the group carried on the trail, after leaving the group tied up on the path. The journey after this moment was pretty simple, there was no other parties of missing-nin who were going to try to attack them. Naruto wondered though, what they were talking about. How their could be such a large and powerful group, and what that group's mission was. It all seemed very dangerous, and worrisome. He hoped that the words of the missing-nin were wrong, but only time could tell if that was right or wrong, and if the threat was real. Looking up at the gate to the sand village, another thought came to his mind, he really need a shower. He was sure he didn't look anything like a diplomat should look like, and the sand from when he was hiding was still extremely, annoying.

A/N- I hoped that you liked this chapter, the peace treaty with the sand, will not be as easy as it was in the anime. Thanks for reading, also please leave a review, if you like, it is nice to hear from readers.


	13. Part 2 Chapter 3: The meeting

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

Part 2 chapter 3: The meetings

I don't own Naruto or its characters, I do own my own OC's but if want to use them just ask.

Iruka stood firmly as he looked at the large doors that were standing right in front of him. He could feel the stress of the moments that were about to happen already effecting him, he had to meet with one of the higher ups of the sand village, a fact which he had not known when he had accepted the mission. Iruka used checked himself as he waited for the door to open for him, making sure that everything was in its right place. That he looked somewhat like a diplomat, and not a bum from Konoha. He mentally reminded himself that he could handle these shinobi, if he could put up with having Naruto and Konohamaru in his classroom.

As the door opened Iruka took a deep breath his mind trying to prepare itself for what ever he may see behind the door. When the door was opened fully, he noticed a giant of a man standing behind the now opened doors. Iruka looked over the bold giant, in amazement at the sheer strength of the man.

"Mr. Umino, we are ready for you." The giant said in a frank tone you would expect from a man his size.

As Iruka followed the man, his eyes scanned his surroundings. His eyes moved from the sandstone walls to the desert plants where in pots in various locations, and step arched windows which lined parts of the walk. As he followed the man around one of the turns he noticed another large set of doors which the man opened with ease. This new room was round with a large stone table sitting in the middle of the room. Iruka also notice that several people were already sitting around the table waiting.

"Ah, Mr. Umino, we are glad to see you, we have heard much about you from ambassador, and also from the message from your Hokage," one of the figure at table said standing up.

Iruka looked at the person, she was a woman with red hair, that almost made her head look like it was on fire and green eyes, "Well, thank you, I am sure that they do me far to much honor."

Iruka bowed before finding the open seat.

"As you know, Orochimaru tricked us, and also killed our Kage as well. Our people want revenge against him for this, and his sound village," the redhead said bluntly.

"Yes, but we have many question about the alliance," An old bolding sand shinobi added, " There are many who feel that it is still unwise to make an alliance with Konoha, many of us have died at your villages hands. Those memories can be hard to forget, even if it was because of Orochimaru. Some also wonder the skill of the leaf shinobi, if they are worthy of joining us in a alliance, or if it would be better to ally with someone like the hidden mist."

Iruka listened quietly to the man's words figuring that it would be rude to interrupt him, "Well, I don't know your people or their feelings, but I do know the strength of Konoha. We pose the will of fire, and we pose many strong warriors amongst us. I know you know of our Hokage, who held off Orochimaru, and also others like Kakashi, Gai, or even the Hokage's son. We also have a young generation which will change this world. They are the best generation of shinobi since the first hokage set up the village. I am sure you can ask the young sand shinobi who were in the exam about that."

"Thank you for your input, Mr. Umino, we will remember your words," The redhead replied, "We will give our opinion to the action kage, and we will inform you and your party when we know our decision."

"Mr. Umino, there are also other groups who might not want this alliance to work. From what your diplomat told us, you have already ran into them. That is a dangerous gang of desert raiders, we have in the past used them for certain actions. Since we have moved stopped those actions, we have seemed to losed a bit of control, and I am afraid that they will use this perceived crisis in our leadership to harm us.," A third man, a tall old man said looking intensely at him as if measuring him, "That will be all Mr. Umino, we will contact you later if we need to get into touch. Omay, please lead Mr. Umino out."

"Thank you for your time, and thank you for the information," Iruka said bowing as he got up.

"Mr. Umino," The female said looking at him walking over, "Thank you for helping us"

The woman paused a moment as if she was thinking about something, "Mr Umino, please meet me tonight, I think I have some information that will help with dealing with the raiders."

"Of course, ma'am, but how will I know where to go,"

"Do not worry Mr Umino," the woman replied with a smile, "My people will find you, and by the way, my name is Mai, Mai Alumenadi"

"Thank you Mrs Alumenadi" Iruka said bowing a second time before following the giant out of the building.

Across the village, Naruto stood looking around in one of the village's market, so far he had not been able to find anything he wanted. Actually, he had not wanted to come out to the market at all, but he had somehow been talked into it by Tenten, and Hinata decided to quietly follow them. Then to beat all, he had lost the two of them at some point in the day, and was force to wonder around the large street market by himself. He had been looking for the right way out for only 30 minutes without luck. It was that moment he noticed a brown haired boy move right by him. A second later Naruto realized something, he was without his wallet.

Naruto high tailed it after the boy he had made his best effort to escape with his ill earned money. Yet it was of course not good that he had just stolen from the extremely fast Naruto. Naruto cornered the youngster in a back alley.

"This mine, I stole it fair and square, come on mister, I am sure that you have plenty of money." the boy pleaded, "I need this money far more then you do."

"You do know stealing is wrong, I do need my money back, kid." Naruto replied.

The boy slide out a long piece of cloth out of his hand, and began to swing it, "You leave me no choice, you better leave now. I have to have this money. Its for my family."

Naruto sighed, as he looked at the boy swinging a slingshot around. He could tell from the boy's tone that he was being truthful, but he did actually need the money too. At that moment Naruto came up with a idea. Also at that moment the boy launched a small rock at him.

Naruto dodged the rock easily, as it went flying into a nearby wall.

"Alright kid, he is the deal, your going to give me back my wallet. Then I will pay you to be my guide, you will show me around this town in exchange for some money. We can do it this way, or I can take the wallet and leave you to the local authorities."

The boy paused thinking about it, and looking at the older boy, before reaching out with the wallet. "Fine, but you better live up to your deal, and you better not be cheap either."

"Yeah yeah, fine, just show me the way to the nearest ramen stand."

A/N- I know this chapter is not that great, but it is mainly to set up some things. I also know I am not a great writer or even close. I just hope you found some entertainment out of reading this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Anticlimatic dinner

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Part 2 Chapter 4

Naruto had a small smile when he walked into the house that the group had been given to stay in while they were in the sand village. Naruto had had a really good bowl of ramen, and also was able to teach a young boy a important lesson, which he hoped that would help him in years to come. Also, it made him feel a bit older, he actually felt a bit like Iruka with the action, and that was an extremely nice feeling to have. The thought had made him want to find his old teacher and ask him about it, but sadly he got lost for a bit near the market., but in time he managed to make his way home.

Naruto looked around the decent main room of the building hoping that Iruka would be there talking to one of the others about something or other. Yet, the room was empty and he could put a figure on just way it was the case. Naruto feeling a bit defeat, decided to go to his own room for a bit before heading out again. As he walked down the hall, he had to stop quickly from running into a door which opened extremely quickly. Naruto watched in almost shock as the image of the person who was behind it appeared. It was none other then Shikamaru Nara, and from the looks of it, he was dressed up for either a important meeting or a date. Naruto smiled wondering which of the choices it could be.

"So, who is the girl?" Naruto asked with a small smirk.

"Idiot, we have to go to a important meeting with the village council, and it is always smartest to look nice at these things. We all have to go, well except Iruka, he is out with some sand shinobi to night at a restaurant," Shikamaru said pausing for a second, "Let me guess you did know about it, and aren't prepare right."

Naruto sighed in defeat, wondering how he could of known. Then also wondering about his sensei and the other shinobi, and wishing he wouldn't of gotten lost.

"Well, I am sure that they have heard about you and your style before, I am sure we can get away with this, just go get ready, we have to leave soon."

Naruto walked quickly into his own room to find the nearest to clean clothes he had, and blinked when it turned out to be his set of clothes that Gai had given him, when he first trained him. Thinking about it for a second, Naruto decided to just wear what he had.

Walking back into the main room he noticed Kiba who was even dressed up. It was a weird sight to see the dog boy looking all fancy like.

"Oh, Naruto, that is so you, forgetting something like this, just sad, really just sad."

Naruto was just about to respond with a rude comment back to him, when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the source, and noticed both Hinata and Tenten walking towards him, both looking absolutely amazing and stunning. Naruto was with at a lose of words to say anything to either of them. As he looked at them, he noticed Hinata turn red for some reason.

"Hmm, Naruto, great you forgot your stuff, your going to make us look bad," Tenten walked into the room shaking her head.

"Well, we better get going, we don't want to be late too," Shikamaru said looking at the group.

The whole walk to the place, Naruto walked a bit behind the rest of the group feeling a good bit stupid for leaving not noticing this in the mission plan. Naruto was able to notice the place they were having dinner from a good distance, because it was a massive building which was pretty much impossible not to notice. It was a large sandstone building with a large domelike shape at the top of the building. As they walked into the building, they found out that it was not only the outside that was unique, but the inside as well, It had a massive main dinning area with large figures and chandlers handing in different areas. The host noticed them, and lead them to a much smaller room. When he opened the door, he noticed that Baki, along with the sand siblings, and a couple of people he did not know were sitting around a large dark table. Looking over at them, each was as dressed up as his teammates. Even Gaara was dressed up, which was a pretty odd and funny sight, which cause Naruto to have to force himself not to laugh at. Still finding his own seat, Naruto felt extremely out of place at the table.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is good to see that you made it," Gaara said looking at him, "You people may think you for the reason why I agree with this alliance."

"Thank you very much," Naruto replied, "Why is it, that I made a difference?"

"Simple, our fight, it showed me a lot, it showed be how much determination that the leaf village has. Yet more importantly, it showed me that strength comes from protecting people, and that even though I have a demon in me, I can still protect people who I care about."

"Again, you are far to kind to me," Naruto said feeling a bit embarrassed at the comment towards him.

"So, what are the prospects of this treaty being pulled off?" Shikamaru said changing the subject.

"Well, I would say good, of the council members who have a say, there is a major in favor of the treaty and the alliance with Konoha." Baki replied in a blunt way.

"Good, is there anything we can do to help with this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No, it is only a matter of time, you have helped by showing up here, many of our people didn't believe you would even care enough to show up." another person threw in.

The rest of the dinner went by pretty quietly and uneventfully, and in Naruto's opinion it was really boring. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a low ring sound that got his attention, causing him to turn to the wall where he heard the noise from. A second later he noticed the others looking as well, followed by a large explosion with a large number of needles flying into the room. Followed by a group of shinobi rushing into the room.

Naruto was on his feet with a kunai in his hand before any one of the missing-nin were even close, he charge the group but it was pointless, the group was already surrounded by layers of sound. A second later they were crushed by Gaara. Naruto turned to Gaara and noticed the unworried look that was normally in his eyes.

"Well, seems like you idea was right," Temari said with a smile looking at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I figured that we all here would be far to much of a target for the bandits not to strike, I am sure that was not all of them, but I am sure they will feel those loses."

Of course, he had not heard about this meeting till today, Shikamaru must of just come up with during that day.

"Well, I can see from this, our alliance will be dangerous for sure," Naruto announced with a smile.

"Of course it will," Gaara replied as it was a fact everyone already knew."Well, we must be going, we have to make sure we can find others if they are nearby, thanks for dinner. Naruto Uzumaki, it was good to see you again as well."

Gaara and the group of sand shinobi were gone from the room a short time after the event.

"Well, we better get going. I have to say, that was a very anti-climatic night," Tenten said looking at the others.

"Yeah, well at least Naruto idiocy make it somewhat interesting," Kiba added in with a laugh..

"Hey, it is not my fought I had to help some of the kids in this village. If someone had told me, I would have been ready too."

A/N- I know another to short chapter, and my writing as always could be better. Still if you enjoyed this please leave a line in the review, it helps writers to get them, also if you have any helpful ideas for the story also leave a line. Finally if you have time please vote on the poll on my profile. Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15: New Mission

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 15: new mission

Iruka looked at his feet as he walked towards his classroom. It felt more then a little odd about heading back to work after such a life changing mission. His mind floated consistently to the meal he had had with Mai Alumenadi and the sand shinobi in general. He tried for a while to get his mind of her, but it was to no luck. Iruka tapped his face lightly, to get his own attention and reminded himself that he would have to seal with Konohamaru today, and that was far from every being easy. He then pushed his thoughts to the side knowing he would have to deal with them at some point in the future.

Across the village, Shikamaru walked slowly into the office of the Hokage with the paperwork for the mission he had just complete in hand. He had agreed with both Iruka, and Naruto that he would give report, actually he lost a bet with the two of them in a game of chance. Shikamaru sighed as he walked up to the Hokage's desk and set the papers in front of him.

"Good job Shikamaru," The Hokage said with a large smile noticeably on his face.

"Thanks, sir, but don't you need to read the paperwork before you say such things," Shikamaru asked wondering how he could say something before reading about it.

"Well, I got this from Suna yesterday," The Hokage said putting two papers in front of Shikamaru, "I am impressed, I knew you could handle the job. This has showed that you are well prepare, I am going to try to get you more work."

Shikamaru took a deep breath, noticing that it was the treaty with a paper. Shikamaru quickly read over the paper and he knew that his normal life he had hopped for was gone. The paper named him as the main reason, that the council had agreed to the alliance treaty.

The hokage smirked looking at Shikamaru, he was the same kid he had always been, but now he would be allowed to be that youngster any more.

"Shikamaru, you are not going to escape your abilities, you should know that one by now," the Hokage said looking Shikamaru in the eye, "You know for a shinobi who does not like to work, you work really hard to appear to be average."

"Yeah, sure," Shikamaru said unable to say anything in return.

Naruto on his free day was more then a bit upset that his own teacher had still not arrived back from his mission, which meant that he wouldn't have anyone to train with for the day. Still he had to get some work in. Walking to one of the training grounds, he thought about possible exercise to work on. As he got closer to his favorite training grounds, he noticed that he was not the only person who had this idea. Stadning in front of him throwing her kunai at wooden dummies was none other then the weapon mistress herself, Tenten.

Naruto smiled for a second and turned around and left.

'Hey, Naruto, what are you doing here!" Tenten yelled out getting his attention, "You want to train with me for a bit, if I can handle training with Lee and Hyuuga, I can handle training with you."

"Ok" Naruto said walking over to the training grounds, "So, do you have any ideas on what we could work on together?"

"Yeah, of course, I saw you early fights, and your weapon skills are not very good," Tenten replied looking at him, "If you worked on your aim and tactics with weapons it would help you a lot."

"Alright," Naruto said with of a nod of his head.

Naruto focused on each of his throws, every time correct a bit by Tenten who at some point was close to yelled at him, when he repeatedly made the same mistakes. The training went on for a while as Naruto worked his way though a number of his former problems with using weapons.

Naruto took his last kunai and aimed it thinking about everything Tenten had told him. Suddenly a dummy target was released from a nearby tree. Naruto took the kunai and aimed throwing it the erratically moving dummy. The kunai hit the target perfectly, causing him to smile at the result before him.

"Well, nice one Naruto!" Tenten yelled happily before jumping down from the tree where she dropped the dummy.

"Yeah, thanks Tenten, it was helpful," Naruto said smilling before noticing how worn out he was, "Well, I need to get moving, thanks for everything."

"No problem, Naruto, it was fun, lets do this again sometime."

Naruto ran his way home, right past Sasuke who was sitting on a thinking about his own last mission. Sasuke had gone out with his new team, and managed to run into his brother. It was terrible, he knew how weak he was, Itachi showed him, how he had really not gotten any stronger while in Konoha. It added on to the fact that Naruto had shown how he had past him by. Sasuke knew he had to get far stronger then he was now, if he was ever to beat Itachi, and he was never going to be able to do that in this village, he had to go somewhere where he would really stronger. There was only one place where that could happen. He had to go to Orochimaru and get strength from him. That would be the only way in which he would be strong enough to beat his brother and avenge his clan.

Getting up he noticed that the sky was darkening, it was fitting for this the end of his time in Konoha to be meet with the end of the day. Sasuke was able to get his own things together quickly before walking out towards the gate to leave. When he reached the gate he turned around, he would actually miss the village a tad bit. He would miss Sakura and her annoying way, Kakashi and his helpful training, and of course Naruto, his rival. Sasuke wondered how each of them would deal with the news of his betrayal against them. He had left a letter for his friends as to the reasons why he made this decision. While he did like the idea, he had no choice. This was the only way he could move forward, and he was not going to let it pass him by.

The next morning, Shikamaru woke from bed unsure why he had to get up this early. He had only finished his last mission the day before. Shikamaru tried to go back to sleep.

"Shikamaru, you bum, get up now!"

Shikamaru looked up to see his mother, and started to get out of bed knowing it would be pointless to try to sleep in. Once up and ready he found out that he was needed by the Hokage. Shikamaru could only wonder why the Hokage would need him, he had talked with him the day before. Shikamaru moved a little quicker this on his way, figuring what ever the Hokage needed, it was important.

Walking into the Hokage's office, he noticed that the Hokage was faced looking at the window, when Shikamaru looked at him, he noticed that the Hokage looked rather down.

"Shikamaru, I have another mission for you to lead," the Hokage said turning to him, "Sasuke Uchiha has left the leaf village this morning, I want you to lead a team to go after him and bring him back here. We think he is headed to meet up with Orochimaru. We also believe that he is having help from Sound Shinobi."

'Yes, sir, we will need some top flight shinobi for this one," Shikamaru replied to the comment.

"Sorry, you can only have those that are in the village, and right now, the only top flight chuunin is Naruto, other then him, the only ones left are your friends."

"Fine, I think that I can handle this," Shikamaru said wondering if he actually could pull off this mission.

Naruto was sweetly dreaming about a date with Sakura and learning that she had actually liked him way more the Sasuke, when a loud noise caused him to wake up out of bed. Moving to the door, he looked at Shikamaru, and was amazed that Shikamaru was already up.

"What is going on, I need way more sleep, it better be important," Naruto said somewhat upset at he was woken from his dream.

"Naruto, it is Sasuke, he is head to Orochimaru's," Shikamaru said directly to him.

Naruto blinked, feeling a serge of energy follow into his body, He would not lose his friend, to that damn snake. With in a few seconds, Naruto was out of his room and ready for the mission, Shikamaru knew that Sasuke was his weak point, but he did know it would have this affect.

"Well, how many others do we need," Naruto asked wondering how many people they would bring on this mission.

"As many as possible, I have a couple of ideas."

"Good lets get going, we can't let Sasuke get to much of a head start on us."

A/N- thus starts the Sasuke arc, I have not decided on the other members of Team Shikamaru. I hope that you liked it, and could stand my poor writing, if you did enjoy, leave a line in a review, also if you have any ideas about the story or team shikamaru also leave them in the review. Thanks again for reading.


	16. Chapter 16: First contact

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 16- First contact

In the empty streets of Konoha, two youngsters were up in the early hours preparing for a mission far more challenging then any that they had been on, even the recent successful mission that the two boys had been on was nothing compared to this. Naruto followed the genius youth, Shikamaru though Konoha, looking for anyone that could help them.

Shikamaru's mind wondered who could possibly be in town to go on the mission, he had gone by Choji's house to find that he was out on mission with his father, and Ino was not really strong enough for this mission. It seemed like they were doomed to go on impossible mission for a two man team unless those two men were either Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, or Gai. He was none of those, and despite his skill, neither was Naruto. No matter how much he pushed his mind for a place to find someone he couldn't think of a single friend to help.

"Shikamaru, I have an idea," Naruto yelled out to his friend in his normal loud tone, "Follow me."

Naruto raced ahead of Shikamaru down a side path to an area he had remembered from the day before. There standing in one of the training fields was one of his teammates, Tenten practicing her skills. Naruto moved right up on her, catching her off guard, and suprising her, causing her to throw a kunai at Naruto which he was able to block.

"Naruto…Don't do that,"Tenten yelled out at him loudly, more mad at herself for not noticing him then his action.

"We need your help, Sasuke, he has left, and we need you to help us bring him back, please," Naruto asked with a puppy dog like look.

Tenten paused for a second, "Well alright, I can't let us lose someone as skill as him."

The group moved on found its next two volunteers who were both working hard nearby on their own skills. Shikamaru calmly talked Neji, and Hinata, knowing Hinata would turn red and not be able to answer if Naruto asked the poor girl. Having gained the two Hyuuga, and the team now measured five members and was decent, but it missed a bit more power. He hoped he would get that with Choji but that was not to be. He would have to deal with the group as it was, or so he thought.

As the group moved to the gate to leave the village in search of Sasuke, they found one last member, Rock Lee. Hearing the reason that they were leaving and the purpose of the mission, Lee demanded that he go with them. He had just gotten the clearance to work on his taijutsu, and was feeling fine. Shikamaru wanted to tell the formerly crippled shinobi no, but that was not going work.

Coming to the gate, Shikamaru knew who his team was, but he had to come up with a formation to use the skills of the group. He had two Hyuuga whose vision would help greatly in scouting, Naruto could also help in scouting if needed. Then he had Lee and Tenten who would work as good back up for everyone, and he would have to be near the front to help tell the group just what they needed to do. His mind worked quickly.

"Ok, everyone, I need to check you items you have to see," Shikamaru announced before making a mental inventory of all the supplies that the group had on it.

"So, Shikamaru, you got a plan yet," Naruto asked looking at the lazy shinobi.

"Ok, Neji, I want you to take point, we will need your unique skills to find Sasuke, and your skills at fighting make it best to put you in front. I will be next so I can give out signals to everyone in the line, and act quickly to change his plans. Naruto you will be next, you can move quickly in all directions with your shadow clones. Lee, Tenten, you two come next, you will act as support for the rest of the team, in case of a fight. Hinata, I am depedent on you to cover the back of the line, you can use your skills to make sure that no one attacks us from behind. Any of you with any questions."

Noticing no one with a question and all with somewhat confident looks on their faces, he decided to add a comment here, "Well, while I don't like Sasuke, it is my job as a shinobi of the leaf to help him, even if that means helping him from himself. We have to save Sasuke, it is our duty as shinobi to do so. Lets go."

The group was off moving quickly though the forest, it did not take the group longer for them to come across 4 sound shinobi who had a large barrel like object with them. Shikamaru ordered the group to come to a stop just out of range of the sound shinobi. Shikamaru did not want to get into a straight fight so quickly, and decided to not just enter into the fight. He came up with a quick plan, which while having little chance of working, was still worth attempting.

Tenten pulled out her scroll, "Twin Rising Dragon," Tenten called out as she rose high into the air, throwing numerous weapons at the sound shinobi who were unaware below them.

The attacks looked like they would work, when suddenly a wall of earth rose and block the attacks, knocking them away. Tenten tried to pull the weapons up away from the rock, and attack from a different angle, but it too was no successful as the earthen wall just enplaned to block the attack. As the earthen wall disappeared, the group noticed that all but one of the sound shinobi were gone.

"Well, we have rats huh," Jirobo yelled getting the attention of the group, "You all will fall before me."

"Damn, it, we don't have time for this," Shikamaru said looking at the strong looking sound shinobi.

"Fine, then get going, I will deal with this one," Lee said with a smirk, "I am sure I can get his attention. When I do, follow after the others, that way you can keep up with them. I am trusting you three to bring Sasuke back."

"Are you sure Lee, you just got out of the hospital?" Neji asked a bit worried about his friend.

"I got this one," Lee said showing his good guy sign and smiling as well.

"Fine, Lee just catch up when you finish him, got it," Shikamaru throw in.

"Yeah, fine, I will, don't worry about it."

Jirobo looked at the group, wonder who would be the first to die by his hand, they all looked really weak. He smirked looking at a kunai that flew at him. It was easy to block, these leafs were nothing, but as he blocked it, he didn't noticed what was behind it. Lee's foot slammed into Jirobo knocking him into a nearby tree. When he got up more then angry, he noticed that large eye browed shinobi was the only one left.

"Well, freak, you want to die first, huh."

"Yeah, you will not be able to stand up to the power of youth."

A/N- It begins, I know it I put 6 members in the team and not 5, I have a reason for it of course. Well I hope you liked it, and if you did please leave a line in a review. Thanks again for reading.


	17. Chapter 17 Battles of the eternal rivals

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 17: Battles of the eternal rivals

Rock Lee smiled at his opponent, it was not something that Jirobo was far from used to see, no to him, this was just another reason to crush this petty worm and make his way forward to kill everyone one else on this little weak team that had come after them. Rock Lee on the other hand watched his foe with respect, carefully trying to pick up anything about his foe before he attacked. He knew that if this foes had gotten so close to Konoha, that he had to be extremely good, and not worth underestimating.

"Now, you will see how you die. I will absorb all of your chakra," Jirobo yelled before making his move at Lee.

Jirobo figured that if he used his strength on the leaf shinobi that he would be able to defeat him quickly. Thus he choice a attack that was incredibly simple. Just knock the wimp out and then quickly finish him off. Lee noticed the speed, and lack of movement and prepared himself for a plan quickly. He quickly also charge at Jirobo. Seeing this Jirobo knew that he had won, this idiot was running into his own death. However, Lee then suddenly turned left and moved so quickly, Jirobo was unable to follow the movements of the smaller shinobi, right before he was going to delver his attack.

"Leaf Hurricane," Lee called out having now moved to the side of the large foe.

The attack slammed perfectly into Jirobo sending the sound shinobi flying, landing in the dirt again. This time when he got up, Jirobo was furious at his opponent, and himself for underestimating him. He quickly activated his level one cursed seal. This would be the trick to even the match with the faster taijutsu expert.

"Your not bad, perhaps if you didn't run into me, you would of have a full and nice life," Jirobo bragged, "To bad, now you will die, young and unknown to all."

"No, the power of youth will not fail here, it is you who will fall today," Lee countered, before taking off himself in full speed at Jirobo.

This time, Jirobo could actually see the leaf shinobi's movement, he was fast, but in his level one state, Jirobo was way faster as well. This time, he was prepared when Lee used a running attack on him, and as Lee's kick came his way, he managed to grab, the leg of the green clad warrior.

"You mine, now, loser," Jirobo yelled as he tried to absorb his foes chakra to make him to weak to fight.

Jirobo was shocked when he got no charkra from Lee, and barely managed to throw the Lee before he broke loose of his grib. Even then Lee managed to land on his feet a bit in front of him. Jirobo looked closely at the boy, he used no chakra, he was a odd one, and made a bad opponent for him. He wondered if he should go two curse seal level two, or not.

"I see, you are much better now, I will have to take this fight more serious too," Lee said messing with the leggings of his pants, and pulling off the weights he was going to use in his training, before he left on this mission. They were not as heavy as normal, but still they were heavy enough.

Jirobo could not even see Lee move, he was so fast, far to fast for him to deal with. The speed of the green clad shinobi was truly amazing, it was like nothing Jirobo had ever seen in his life. He knew at that second what he had to do. He quickly used his level 2 cursed seal, changing himself into a ogre like figure. He now could only see the blur of where the leaf shinobi was, but he could at least see something. Lee then kicked the large sound shinobi into the air, preparing for his hopefully finisher. Jirobo was unsure of what to do when he felt bandages start to wrap around him. He then had a plan. He quickly broke free of the banadages, and used them to throw Lee as hard as he could into the ground. He knew that this would be his chance to win. His strength would prevail against the speed of his foe.

Lee managed to rebound before hitting the ground and began moving towards his opponent who was in mid air still. Lee activated his second gate, before launching into a lighting jump which was far faster then Jirobo could prepare for. Lee appeared just above Jirobo and lowered a overhead smash on him, before grabbing him and falling to the earth with the sound shinobi, and slamming him into the earth, killing the larger warrior.

As soon as he was clear of the crater, he returned to his normal self, he could feel the strain that the releasing of the two gates had on his body. It was something which he was not totally prepared for, and decided that it would be better to just lay there for a bit before he went after the other to catch up with them. Still, the battle was amazing, he had proved to himself, that he still had what it took to be a leaf shinobi, and he would be able to fully come back from his injury against Gaara. Lee slowly closed his eyes to take a nap to recover from his fight.

Ahead of Lee, the two groups were moving at great speeds. While, the remaining sound 4 were ahead of Shikamaru and his team, it was not by much and they knew it. Kidomaru decided that he would play the role of stopper now. Landing on a tree, Kidomaru began to set up trap webs to slow down their opponents. Kidomaru watched with joy as his plan seemed to work perfectly. The group was forced to slow down greatly, and take its time dealing with the web traps. Kidomaru could wait till they were tired, or Jirobo got back from beating that weak leaf he was against, and kill them all off with ease. Looking down though, he could only count 4 of the members, which meant one had to be mission. As soon as he realized that, he felt a sharp punch to his side, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Nice, trick, but I can see though you plans, nothing escapes my grasp," Neji announced looking at his opponent., noticing that his own team managed to make it though the traps and now were back to normal speed moving towards the group., "This fight here, is between you and me."

"Fine, it is only fitting to fight the weakest member or rather second weakest member first, and then work my way up your friends, killing them all."

"We will see about that one, won't we."

A head, Shikamaru had realized that both teams had lost the same number of people two one on one conflicts. Still at least he had the advantage for the fight ahead. He still was worried about both Lee, and Neji. He knew thought, that both were top notch fighters and could handle themselves in a hard battle.

Kidomaru was at a bad spot to start the battle, and Neji pretty much unloaded quickly with a number of close in attacks, knocking Kidomaru silly. Still, Kidomaru finnaly managed to make up some ground, and used his own curse seal. Now he would use his extra arms to take down this leaf, and move on to the next level. He used all his hands to throw projectiles at his foes, knowing that the numbers of attacks would more then likely find away past the boy's defense, and kill him. Neji noticing the attacks coming at him, knew that he was in good shape, Tenten had practiced this type of attack against him all the time, and he knew this attack was nothing compared to the one Tenten threw at him.

"Eighty Trigrams heavenly spin," Neji called out, knocking the attacks right back at Kidomaru.

Kidomaru was forced to used a web to block his own attacks from hitting him. He then moved up to get a better shot, when he noticed Neji had prepared for that and was already on him. Neji knocked the sound shinobi to the earth with one hit, and moved in to follow up the attack with eight trigrams sixty four palms attack to seal his chakra points. As he came down at his foe though, he noticed that he had change, and now looked like much more of a spider. Still, he went though with the attack. Each attack did nothing though, as something was odd, this new form must of protected him from the close range attacks of Neji. He then gained room to make an bow and arrow to use at long distance.

Neji did even notice the first arrow flying at him, until it was to late, lucky he dodge just enough to avoid the direct impact of the arrow.

"Kid your in over your level, it is now game over for you," Kidomaru yelled.

Neji knew that he would not be able to see the attack, but he of course had a good clue as to where the attack was going to come from. He moved and prepared, but was only able to keep the attack from being deadly, the arrow still went though his arm. Neji then came up with a quick plan, grabbing the web, which he saw went right back to his foe and changing the chakra follow so that it would back up and mess up Kidomaru's charkra follow. Neji then used the web as a line to his opponent and appeared next to him in no time, and delivered a chain of attacks which ended the fight. Still, when Neji landed on the ground, he collapsed form the pain of his injury.

A/N- I hope you liked the chapter, it was a bit longer, and I know the Neji fight was not nearly as good as the Lee fight in the chapter, it is juts Neji is a good bit more challenging for me to write, especially in battle, a worry I have for the Hinata fight coming up too. Still if you liked it, please leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18: girl power

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 18: Girl Power

Shikamaru had already lost two of his teammates but he had to push on knowing that the enemy was also down two members as well. The thing that bothered Shikamaru was not that both groups were down two people, was that he was responsible for his friends. He just hoped that Neji, and Lee were ok, but there was nothing he could do to find out. He just had to have faith in them, and in his own belief that he did the right thing by letting both of them go one to fight against the sound shinobi. He also wondered if the sound had used its strongest members or its weaker members first. As he was out two of his three best fighters, with only Naruto remaining who was a truly hard fight left of their group. He hoped that the sound had also used its two best, but he had a bad feeling that they had not. Shikamaru had known that they were just on the heels of the remaining sound shinobi and Sasuke. Thinking of Sasuke, they he hoped that the fellow shinobi would someday be thankful for what he and his team had done or tried to do for him.

Shikamaru was focused forward and did even have a chance to notice it, a sudden explosion occurred right behind him, causing both Hinata, and Tenten to fall from the path towards the forest floor.

"Shikmaru, we should go help them, they could be in trouble," Naruto yelled out from behind him.

"We can't, we have to catch up with Sasuke, that is our mission remember,"

"Yes, your right but, what about those two," Naruto countered knowing he had to move forward.

"Naruto, we don't have a choice," Shikamaru yelled back, as the two continued.

Shikamaru hated it, he could help his friends, it was not a good feeling. He also could not get it out of his own mind that it was his own fault. He should have been ready for anything like had just happened, he was the leader, they were his responsibility, and he failed them. All he could do was help Naruto the best he could from this point, and help him get back his friend.

Both Tenten and Hinata were able to land safely, but soon were able to catch sight of what or rather who had caused them to fall from their path. In front of the two girls stood a odd look shinobi, a lanky looking gray haired fellow, with something coming out behind his neck.

Hinata quickly used the Byakugan on the odd shinobi, was even more amazed at their foe, he had what looked like two systems of chakra points inside of his body almost like there was two people sharing one body.

"A Hyuuga, this should be fun," Sakon said with a smirk, "Your clan always think you're special. We will show you just how pathetic you really are, even joined up with this other loser."

"Hinata, you take front position, I will give you back up, we can do this," Tenten said preparing herself for the fight to come.

"What, you two need to stop dreaming, you should know your already both dead," Sakon said laughing after hearing Tenten.

Hinata right at Sakon, aiming her gentle fist at the sound shinobi. Each time she threw a punch at him, he was able to deflect it show that the attack wouldn't make a difference, and the power of the gentle fist wouldn't effect him at all. Sakon found dealing with this girl to be little challenge as was going to counter Hinata's attack when he noticed a kunai flying right at him. Hinata at the moment when Sakon had to deal with Tenten's attack was able to find a open spot in Sakon's defense, and slammed him with her gentle fist which caused him to fall back from Hinata.

"You rats are going to suffer for that, I will make sure to show you how much difference there is between the two of us."

Sakon suddenly used his curse seal, and moved right at Hinata, while dodging long range attacks by Tenten.

'This is the difference in our skill levels," Sakon yelled, "Loser, you never had a chance. You are pathetic for a Hyuuga."

Sakon kick Hinata in the stomach, moving to quickly for Hinata to form any type of defense against the attack. The attack was different as Hinata felt an extra foot slam into her. Sakon followed up the attack with a round house which knocked Hinata far off balance. Only a group of shuriken caused Sakon from following up the attack on Hinata and finishing her off.

"Hinata, are you ok," Tenten asked her teammate in this battle, "I can handle the close range fight if you need a break."

"No, I will handle this," Hinata said in a fit of rage showing more then normal confidence.

Hinata was mad, more mad then ever. This guy had pushed her buttons, and he was going to pay for that. Watching the foe move at her, she tried to time his speed for the attack, she knew she was faster then her, so she would have to start the attack early, she just hoped that he would not figure it out, and avoid.

"Eight trigrams sixteen palms.," Hinata announced as she moved towards where she thought that Sakon would appear. Her timing at her aim was perfect, Hinata attack hit Sakon perfectly, the attack seemingly hitting its targets perfectly. Tenten prepared for a defense more for Hinata when Sakon prepared to attack her friend, but now was actually caught unprepared to follow up the attack on Sakon.

"That was it," Sakon said getting up from the attack, "I am sure that any other Hyuuga would of killed me with a similar attack, you just must be the useless one. You missed your targets, so said."

Hinata noticed that she did in fact did miss all of his chakra points by tenths of inches, he had moved before her attack just enough so the damage was not that harsh. Still was some nice damage, enough Sakon to change a second time into a orge looking creator. Sakon knew he could beat these two, but he would have to split Ukon off to deal with the long range girl, while he dealt with the Hyuuga. He knew that Ukon would have to deal with the long range fighter quickly, do to his weakness of getting tired quickly.

Hinata watched know understanding why the chakra points for this foe were odd, there were actually two fighters using one body, however odd that it was, it was the truth. Hinata did have chance to deal with the new foe, as Sakon attacked her quickly even faster then before. She could do little but attempt to block and defend, but against this form she was helpless. Hinata was knocked off guard, and Sakon could of killed her with ease, but he just attacking with different weak attacks as if he was just messing with her.

Ukon moved quickly at Tenten, using his armored body parts to block attacks by the girl. He figured she was only a long range fighter. So as he attacked he slacked a bit, figuring it would be easy to handle her, only to run right into a strike from Tenten. Getting back up, he attacked for real. Tenten summoned a quarterstaff. Watching this one, he was no near the skill of Lee, Neji, or even the other foe in tajijutsu. She was able to predict his moves and sent him flying into the dirt again.

Ukon knew he had to use his special move to deal with this girl. Tenten was unprepared for what he did next as he joined her body. Tenten noticed Ukon's head appear on her shoulder.

"Well, you dead now, you pathetic sum, you were so easy to kill," Ukon bragged.

"What are you doing to my body," Tenten yelled felling pain from Ukon being in her body.

"Simple, killing you at a circular manor," Ukon said triumphantly.

Tenten fell back, her right hand hitting the side of a kunai that she had thrown early. It hurt a bit, and she noticed that Ukon felt the pain as well. Tenten knew that she had only one choice at that point. Pulling out her kunai, she aimed to kill herself, that way he would at least die, and Hinata would have a chance hopefully, and the fight wouldn't turn into a one on one fight. Tenten grabbed a kunai and had a though, slamming the into her side avoiding her vital points, but still hitting a spot she knew was very painful. The pain from the wound caused her to almost faint. It also caused Ukon to split off.

Sakon noticed his brother flight and was caught off guard trying to move toward him. Hinata weak and tired knew this was her one chance to beat him.

"Protection of the eight trigrams sixty four palms," Hinata yelled turning into a blur.

Hinata's attack sent a huge number of chakra blades at Sakon shutting off his chakra points stopping him dead in his tracks. Hinata then used the last chakra blade to finish off Sakon. Hinata fell to the ground worn out from the fight.

Nearby Ukon panicked noticing his brother dead, but he was not to last long as Tenten used the last of her strength to throw a shuriken to kill Ukon before passing out herself from pain.

A/N- I hoped that you like that fight, it was hard to write. If you like the story, or have any idea, please leave a line in a review. Also I am looking at 3 more chapters in the story left. If you have time vote in the poll, right now it is a tie between Lee and Iruka.


	19. Chapter 19: Clearing the way

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Clearing the Way

The group had only gone a short ways when they noticed another groups of traps lined up in preparation from them. Shikamaru could see the trap from a mile away, it must have been put up quickly in great haste in an effort to slow him and Naruto down and give them more time to get a larger lead on the two of them. It was a good idea, Shikamaru and Naruto both had to spend a large amount of time clearing the trap, which would no doubt of been very deadly if they were stupid enough to walk into it. Clearing the target, the two continued on, moving quickly through the forest. The group noticed the last member of the sound group standing on a tree waiting for them.

"You punks are to late, Sasuke is in save hands by now, neither of you bums stand a chance at all," the female sound shinobi spat at them.

Shikamaru looked at her, someone had to taken the container with Sasuke, and he was more then likely strong. Shikamaru could fight him, and let Naruto deal with this shinobi, but he figured that Naruto would fight better when dealing with his old friend and rival. Shikamaru looked at the female in front of him and measured her as best he could.

"Naruto, move ahead, I got this one," Shikamaru said looking at his friend. "Remember, Sasuke is counting on you to save him. Go now!"

"Right, be careful, Shikamaru," Naruto said nodding as he moved on past his friend.

"As Naruto started to leave, Shikamaru extended his shadow forcing the female to move out of the way of Naruto.

"You know, he is dead, he doesn't have a chance to save Sasuke."

"Normally I would agree, but Naruto is special, he can do things no one else can," Shikamaru said retracting his shadow, "You how ever have to fight me."

Naruto moved quickly though the reminder of the forest coming into a small clearing where he noticed a different looking sound shinobi standing. This sound shinobi had white hair, and a mark on his forehead. Naruto dropped down noticing Sasuke was nearby.

"Give back Sasuke, Now!""

Shikamaru still in the forest was at this point dodging various attacks from from demons that Tayuya had managed to summon against him. The attacks were dangerous, and they were extremely fast. If he was not a bit faster, he would be gone. He could not attack them straight up, he had to think of a different way to deal with this dangerous female. Shikamaru went though a number of plans in his mind. Most were either jokes, or hopeless. Then he thought of something that would work.

In the mean time, Naruto had created a large number of clones who were attacking this new foe, Naruto watched in horror as this foe took each of his clones out one by one with ease. It was unreal. Naruto knew from the information his clone got, that this was going to be a killer fight. Naruto charge in at full speed.

"Leaf Hurricane Attack," Naruto yelled launching the attack the warrior who just managed to block the attack as if it was nothing.

Naruto had to go all out against this guy, and not mess around and take him lightly.

"Well, you are trash too it seems," Kimimaro said pulling out a bone in his arm, "Did you know there are over 300 bones in the human body. I can use any to kill you."

Naruto charged the shinobi with all his speed, he went for what looked like a frontal attack on the youngster. Kimimaro was well prepared for this and attack Naruto with a perfect sword strike. As he did Naruto disappeared, and appeared behind the sound shinobi and delivered another whirlwind strike. This attacked knocked Kimimaro back. Naruto smiled as he moved toward his foe using the body flicker to move around and attack Kimimaro from different positions. Kimimario was still able to block the various attacks, but not all of them. Naruto was starting to become very successful in this fight.

Kimimario took a sharp look at Naruto before he activated his own first level seal. His foe turned out to be far stronger then he figured, now he would kill him. Naruto tried his body flicker attack again, but Kimimario calculated based on the past attack that his him, where the leaf would be. Kimimario attacked the spot, a split second before Naruto appeared. The attack was made stronger from bone coming from his arm cutting Naruto slightly. Naruto was down on the ground prepared to fight, when the container holding Sasuke opened.

"Sasuke, what are you doing, I need your help with this fight."

Naruto watched shocked when Sasuke just ran off away from the field in what looked like towards the sound.

Kimimario noticed Naruto was off guard, but decided not to attack. When Naruto returned his attention back to him, Kimimario attacked, knocking Naruto to the ground, in a position where he could kill the leaf.

While this was happening, Shikamaru prepared for his move. He noticed the giant monsters and dropped a light bomb. While no one could see, he quickly managed to use his trademark shadow jutsu to get control of Tayuya. When everything was clear, he was standing on a branch across the way from the sound female.

"Now it is my turn," Shikamaru called out.

He then used his shadow to cause Tayuya to play her flute and thus make the giant monsters do what he wanted and attack his foe Shikamaru thought he had her until she use her first level seal allowing her to break the shadow possession jutsu and recall her summons. He knew he would have to figure out his next move rather quickly and put into place. As this happened he suddenly realized he was not in the forest anymore. He was stuck on a cross like object, and his arms were slowly melting. Shikamaru could feel the great amount of pain, and he knew hew he was close to being dead again. Shikamaru had to do something fast to save himself again.

Tayuya moved in slowly ready to kill this expletive deleted shinobi. She was going to stab him somewhere where he would die slowly and painfully. When she went in for the kill she was suddenly stopped, she was held in the shadow possession jutsu again. She wondered how he got out of the genjutsu, and it took her a second to figure out that he broke his own finger to get out of the jutsu. Shikamaru increased his shadow justsu as he went up a level and a hand started up Tayuya neck and moved into choke her and kill her. Tayuya managed to use her second level seal and was able to stop the advance of the shadow. In this long battle, the move was Shikamaru's to make. He knew that he was not going to be able to finish off this witch looking for of Tayuya. He had to think of something, and fast, he did have all the chakra in the world. It was cruel if he used it perfectly,, but Shikamaru had one move he could make, if he could pull of the jutsu correctly. Shikamaru sent two small shadows out of the way, before acting as if he had lost his remaining Chakra.

"You little.." Tayuya stated to announce about to kill Shikamaru.

Suddenly two shadow tendrals appeared at either one of her sides, and one went rhough her right shoulder, and the other went through Tayuya's leges. The attack was effective enough doing enough damage to knocking out. The problem was, it wiped him out as well, he used the last of his chakra. Still she was done and out, and he had his victory, but he wondered if he had won the bigger fight. As he thought about it, it saw a blur.

Naruto looked up at Kimimaro knowing he had nothing to block the next attack. He felt ashamed at his failure in this fight, and his at how his life was going to end at this point, far before he became Hokage.

Suddenly a flash of green in front of him appeared so fast, Naruto could not see the person, knocking Kimimaro into a nearby tree. As he saw the figure, naruto smiled brightly.

"Hello my youthful student, seems I managed to make it in time, for this one," Gai said with a smile, "So this guy gave you this many problems, I thought I taught you better."

"Gai sensei, I have to go find Sasuke, can you take care of this one for me?"

"Well of course, my youthful student, go save your friend," Gai replied giving the good guy sign.

"Will, do, thanks for everything Gai sensei."

"So this is my foe, seems this could be interesting,."

"I agree, Green Beast, but you will die by my hands, I can't allow you to get in Orochimaru's way."

"Lets see about that," Gai said charging Kimimaro.

Gai was far faster the Naruto, and he could see just how amazing the Beast of Konoha was. Gai sent Kimimaro flying again. Kimimaro then tried to fire his finger bullets at Gai to only have Gai manage to dodge them all with ease. He had to use it, and thus Kimimaro used his second seal turning into a dinosaur looking creature.

Gai noticed the tail and made sure to take it into consideration. Gai charged again. Moving quickly he went in for a straight attack. Gai manage to duck and dodge though most of Kimimaro's defenses but Kimimaro's tail countered his attack perfectly, and caused Gai to pull off the attack. He then was only barely able to avoid a dangerous attack on him. Kimimaro then attacked Gai full force. While Gai was able to dodge most of the attacks, but some still got through, Gai had to do everything to avoid a deathblow, and managed a small kick to Kimimaro to get room to work with this foe.

Gai looked and knew he had to use his top move, it was the only chance to kill this foe. Gai stood and opened his gates one by one as Kimimaro moved to attack. It was too slow. Gai managed to open his sixth gate before Kimimaro had gotten to him. Gai then flew right at Kimimaro with his god like speed. Gai knocked Kimimaro into the air.

"Morning Peacock," Gai yelled out as he throw punches so fast that they caught on fire. Gai's attacks came non stop on Kimimaro who then fell to the ground leaving a large crater in his wake. Gai moved catching up with the falling Kimimaro and delivered one final finishing blow to him, killing him on the spot. Gai landed taking a deep breath, he would have to hope Naruto could deal with Sasuke, he used to much energy to be able to help his young student.

A/N- I know these fights were not as good as the last chapters ones, but I hope that you liked them. If you like the chapter please review. There are two more chapters left, also the poll I have up is tied, if you want to vote go right on ahead, and vote.


	20. Chapter 20: The Grand Battle

Naruto Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 20: The Grand Battle

Naruto moved quickly in the direction that Sasuke was moving in, he had to catch up to his friend. It was the only was that he could correct fix things with Sasuke, and save his friend. Also if he was unable to save his friend, how would he be able to look his other friends, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Hinata, along with is teacher that their sacrifices were worth anything. He had to win this one, not just for Sasuke, but for his team, this was his role in the mission, and he would achieve it. Naruto finally notice Sasuke as he reached the river over a large valley with two massive figures on either side.

"Sasuke, stop, what are you doing, come back with me to the leaf," Naruto yelled getting Sasuke's attention.

"Simple, idiot, I am going to go get power. I must have it, it is the only way I can move forward," Sasuke replied.

"No, your wrong, going to Orochimaru is a step in the wrong direction, its not what you need. You can never become strong depending on that snake."

"Hmm…I am already stronger because of him, strong enough to defeat you," Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"No, your not, and I will prove it to you, if I need too."

"Sure, but you don't stand a chance."

Naruto rushed forward at Sasuke, moving quicker then his norm. Naruto was able to read Sasuke's movements pretty easily sliding around high kick from Sasuke and moving into a spot where he could take advantage of his speed advantage over Sasuke. Naruto managed to pull up just to the right side of Sasuke, where he unleased a high kick on Sasuke, following up the successful attack with a Haymaker which almost knocked Sasuke through the bridge they were standing on.

"Hmm…I guess I will have to take this fight seriously this time," Sasuke said activating his sharingan.

"What ever you said," Naruto replied stretching out his hand towards Sasuke, and motioning with two figure to come at him, "Bring it."

Naruto manage to surprise Sasuke as it looked like Naruto stopped looking at him, as Sasuke moved in for the attack. Sasuke noticing this smiled mentally to himself as he prepared for a haymaker against his foe, Sasuke launched the attack somewhat predictably, figuring Naruto would not have a chance to counter the attack with how he was not even seemingly paying attention. To his shock Naruto managed to grapple his arm and use Sasuke's weight and momentum to throw his rival.

"Surprised huh, Gai sensei show me this, it is how he fights Kakashi's sharing an," Naruto said still looking at Sasuke's feet realizing something, "You are stuck in your growth cause you depend on your blood line trait, while I can't fall back on some cheap trick like that."

"Damn you, Naruto, your dead!"

Naruto knew while he could use Gai's trick, he was not nearly as good as Gai was in the skill yet, it was a great counter, but Naruto knew it would be a challenging style to take when Sasuke attacked next, he would more then likely use his cursed seal to strike. Naruto watched Sasuke move at him again, this time way faster, and knew he had activated his cursed seal. Naruto managed to just barely block or dodge all of Sasuke's attack, but he knew that in the limited space that he had his only chance to really beat him this way. Naruto knew Sasuke would not come from left or right, just from in front. Naruto managed to find a weak point in the attack and slammed Sasuke again in the stomach causing him to fall back, but this time. This time, Sasuke figured out his disadvantage finally, and cut the bridge. Naruto jumped on to one of the statues and ran down it having to look around more, dodging shuriken throw by Sasuke.

Naruto landed on the water, and looked up to see three grand fireballs flying at him. Naruto slammed his hand as hard as he could into the water to send a massive amount of water up into the air, to block the attacks. Naruto did have time though, to notice or block Sasuke who used the fireballs as a decoy and moved to Naruto's right. Sasuke slammed Naruto with a fast serious of attacks which knocked Naruto into the water.

"Naruto, see this whole time you have been weak, you never had a chance against me, the bridge was you only hope," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto could feel his anger grow, but he refused to use the fox's power to help him. This was a fight which he would have to win with his own power, not that of that damn fox inside of him. Naruto also noticed now, looking at Sasuke, that he had the full sharingan in his eyes. Sasuke had manage to already sometime achieve the higher form of the eye jutsu.

"Now you see, I can read all of your attacks, you don't stand a pray against me," Naruto said with a laugh knowing the trick he had up his sleeve that he would use against Sasuke. The unknown fighter had shown him this one time, and Naruto had yet to use the attack. The shinobi had called it one of the ultimate of forms his favorite attack styles."

Sasuke smiled as he noticed Naruto charged him, Sasuke was able to read the movement perfectly, as he approached, and Sasuke smirked as he threw a punch at the approaching Naruto only to have him disappear in front of him. Suddenly Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed to be everywhere around him. Sasuke thought for a second that it was the clone jutsu, but it wasn't none of the Naruto's were there, and Naruto was moving so fast possibly between these fakes that he couldn't even figure out the real one with his sharingan. It was as if Naruto was using some advanced version of the body flicker that left the previous flicker in place for just a second. Sasuke, thought though that he found the weakness of the attack out. Sasuke figured on the time of the moments, and attacked where he thought Naruto would appear next, only to be proven wrong. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and kicked him in his back knocking him into the air.

"We end this now," Naruto yelled jumping up behind Sasuke wrapping his arms around his rival, "Primary lotus."

Naruto slammed Sasuke into the water with a lot of force. Naruto figured he had knocked out his friend, and as about to dive into the water to save him, when he noticed Sasuke raise out of the water looking like bat. Sasuke had used his second seal, and now he really did look like a monster.

"Good try, Naruto, but not good enough," Sasuke said mocking him, "My move now."

Naruto was surprised by the speed of this form of Sasuke, Naruto couldn't even have a chance to block Sasuke's attack The attacks were perfect, keeping Naruto from falling above the water, but also doing decent damage every time. Sasuke smirked as he slammed created a chidori. He moved quickly at Naruto with the intention of killing him. Naruto timed the attack and knew he couldn't totally escape it. Naruto still had a hope, He moved just slightly and managed to grab Sasuke wrist changing the aim of the attack causing it to go through his left shoulder instead of his heart, he also managed to knock Sasuke away after the attack somehow.

Naruto feel to his knees, from the pain in his shoulder. Naruto's anger was pumping, Sasuke had used the move that one was not to use on a friend on him. Naruto could fell the demon's chakra rising up Naruto only had one move left, and he was unsure if he could use it will out killing himself, he had only seen it done, and Gai only teached him about it for a part of a day.

"First gate healing open….gate of life open," Naruto yelled charging forward despite the pain in his body changing, flickers of green and red filling the air around his dancing around him the color of his body quickly turning red. "Gate of Pain open."

Sasuke watched in shock as the heavily wounded Naruto moved faster then comprehension. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and sent him flying, and then appeared behind him again and again attacking mercilessly. Sasuke was getting crushed, this attack was far stronger then Lee's against Gaara. Naruto landed his anger at its peak, and the first tail appeared on him, his body changing even more and a small stream of chakra shot into the air with jade rings of Chakra wrapping around the red.

"Gate of Closing, open," Naruto yelled flying at Sasuke so fast and rising above him knocking him towards the earth.

"The end, Reverse lotus ," Naruto yelled grabbing Sasuke and slamming him with his right hand into the ground.

Naruto could see that at the bottom of the whole Naruto knocked Sasuke into, he was out of commission and he knew would likely be for a while. Still was falling towards the earth too, and he couldn't stop himself either. Naruto crashed into the ground near the water, and not far from the crater Sasuke was knocked out in. As Naruto landed he passed out from the pain, hoping whoever came, came soon, and that if they were a Leaf, he actually managed to save his friend.

A/N- I hope you liked that, it was the longest fight I have ever done, I think it was pretty good, and I hope you do as well. If you did like it, please review, I should have the final chapter out pretty soon, I think, tonight or tomorrow, I am thinking about making what would be a sequel to this story, but I am unsure. Also right now, it looks like my next new story will be on Lee, that is who is winning the vote on my poll. Thanks for reading.


	21. Epilogue

Naruto Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Epilogue

Naruto looked around and all he could see was darkness, he wondered if he was alive or dead. He knew that his attack on Sasuke with the injuries he had already had would more then likely kill him. He just never though that the afterlife would be so bland. It was going to be pretty boring if this was everything to it. Naruto slowly noticed another figure, the Anbu who had helped him so much in his preparation for the Chuunin exam. Naruto wondered why he saw the masked warrior.

"Hmm…Naruto, I am impressed, very impressed," Anbu announce, "You have taken the second big step on the path to changing this land. "

"What do you mean, what was the first big step," Naruto asked confused, "How many steps are there."

"Well, the first step was Gaara, and the number of steps, I don't know, peace can be hard to find in this world of war."

"So, if you telling me this, I am not dead right?"

"Of course your not dead, you have far to much to do in your life."

'Um, what do you mean."

"Naruto, the path you have in one of the most important ones in a long time. It will determine the fate of many things, maybe even help save this world from its own future. That however is only up to you."

Naruto was wondering what he meant, when he suddenly noticed a group of men wearing cloaks with red clouds on them, and a monster standing behind them so unreal Naruto could not put a name to it.

"They are the ones, who may control the future without you and others actions."

Naruto was in a village, one which was covered in flames, Naruto searched actively for anything that he was there to find, but turning a corner he looked up to see a pile of dead bodies among the pile were everyone he knew and cared about.

"Naruto, as much as it may seemed that things are going well, these last invents are only the opening act in the Naruto Uzumaki story, a hard story, which one must be extremely strong of mind to read. To be honest, I don't think that you will be able to follow the path to avoid these events."

"What, I will never let that happen no matter what, you have my word on that," Naruto said giving the good guy pose.

"Good, keep that spirit, and remember while your path will be hard, you have friends which will be there to help you along your way, just like in the last mission," the ANBU said before slowly starting to disappear, "Naruto, it is time to wake up."

Naruto quickly opened his eyes and looked around, he was in the hospital in Konoha, all he had seen was nothing but a dream, and yet Naruto knew the dream was somehow a real warning for him.

"So you decided to wake up did you.," a voice said getting his attention.

"Hey Shikamaru seems that you got though the mission ok."

"Yeah, just this finger," Shikamaru said showing his broken finger.

"How are the others doing?"

"Hinata, Lee and Gai are all fine no real injuries to worry about. Neji and Tenten are doing ok now, both were pretty heavily injured but they will be fine with some rest. "

"And Sasuke?"

"I don't know, I have not heard what they did with him since they brought him back from the mission. You were the worst of anyone, We didn't know if you would be able to make it. If Sarutobi had not done what he did, you would not be alive."

"What did he do?"

"He somehow managed to talk both Lady Tsunade, and Jiraya to come back to the village. It could not of been a easy task, but the old man did it some how."

"Wow I missed a lot, how long was I out?"

"Three days, Naruto, and you missed even more. It seems Sarutobi some how, god only know how, managed to get Jiraya take the title of Hokage from him."

"How long I am going to be here out of commission like this?"

"Well, if I were to guess I would say another week, but then again you were not supposed to be awake for another two days. You should of seen yourself when you got here."

"Shikamaru, I can't stay here that long."

"Why, we don't have any pressing dangers or concerns right now."

"Yeah, but something is coming, something very dangerous is coming, and I don't think we are even close to being ready to deal with it. I have to make sure I am sure I am strong enough to deal with this new danger."

"Well, I am sure you will have time to deal with that in the days to come, but you if you push yourself you will just end up doing more harm than good," Shikamaru said looking the cloak, "Well, I have a team get to gather to go to. I will check in with you later."

"Thanks Shikamaru," Naruto said weakly waving toward Shikamaru who waved back before he left the room.

Shikamaru sighed closing the door, the mission was a success and he was praised by all of the leaders of the town. Yet, he knew it was nothing but luck, if Gai had not shown up, and if other didn't rescue his down friends, he could be the laughing stock of the town. He should of never won against the odds he knew he knew now that he had face. It could be nothing but his teams luck, and only somewhat skill that had won the day. He did understand what Naruto meant by a new danger, but he did know that he had to get stronger to be a better leaders so that the next it would not be luck which won the day. Shikamaru left quietly as he thought about what Naruto could possibly mean by a new threat.

At the same time, Jiraya took a long deep breath, he had to be responsible now. He was the 5th Hokage, and he would have to live up to the name. He had not wanted the job, and even begged both Tsunade, and his old sensei about it, but they had their way, and he knew they were right. He stood thinking of his own past, his best student, and that students son. Jiraya knew that it was only a matter of time before Naruto became Hokage after him. Jiraya also thought of his teacher who was still around, Sarutobi sensei said he would go and spend his time working with the youth, and especially one dark haired young Sarutobi grandson of his. Jiraya looked at a group of papers about missions to authorized. In the middle of the papers was one from his own spy agency. Jiraya picked it up, and read it, it was something about the rain village and a group calling themselves Ataksuki. Jiraya wondered who this new group was and what their plans, goals and ambitions were.

A/N- I hope that you like this. Thanks for reading this story, everyone, I never thought this story would have 250+reviews, 200+story favs,300+story alerts, and 95000+hits. I am unsure if I will do a sequal to this or not. I have some ideas, which are baised mainly around the mystery ANBU and Ataksuki. Still, I am unsure if I will, give your feelings on this in your review if you do not mind. Thanks again for reading this story.


	22. Chapter 22: Naruto a sensei?

Naruto: Hero of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its Characters

Chapter 1: Naruto a sensei?

A fast wind blow through Konoha, moving through the streets at a high speed. The citizens who were doing there everyday work on a sunny day. As the walked they noticed the young shinobi moving through the streets at high speed. As they watched the youngster move past them, some of the citizen waved, some smiled at the kid, and other decided to just ignore the hyper youngster. The youngster in turn did not pay attention the reaction of any of the citizens, totally focused on where his trip would end.

A second later, the shinobi came to a stop in front of the Hokage's office, looking closely at the building, as he waited for his two teammates. The youngster was looking forward to this chance at what he was about to do, and the reason he had gotten over so quickly, was because he figured it the chance might pass him by. Soon his two teammates were standing on either side of him, both totally worn out, and tired.

"Alright, lets go, he must still be in there," the lead shinobi yelled followed by his two teammates.

The group of shinobi made their way to the Hokage's office, the leader of the group matching with a lot of purpose in his step. When the got to the door, the two followers watched in awe and shock as their leader kicked in the door to the Hokage's office. On the other side the Hokage sat down in his chair, and also their target standing nearby.

"Boss, there you are, you can't hide from me," Konohamaru yelled out at Naruto, causing a confused look by the teenage shinobi.

"Konohamaru, what do you want, I am in a meeting with the Hokage," Naruto replied a bit annoyed at Konohamaru's antic.

Konohamaru just looked at Naruto for a second as Udon, and Moegi moved away from their fearless leader. Konohamaru blinked as he remembered the reason he came storming in to see Naruto.

"Boss, I am not going to give you a choice, your going to be our Jounin captain," Konohamaru demaded, causing Jiraiya to start laughing as he watched the two.

"Konohamaru, you going to have Ebisu as your teacher, he is good," Naruto countered, causing Konohamaru become a bit angry.

"Naruto, your our boss, and don't you know that a boss is suppose to look out after your underlings," Konohamaru said loudly, "and if Ebisu was so good, why did you drop him to work with Gai. Face it, you know you should be our sensei ."

Naruto went blank, he really did have anything to counter, Konohamaru's argument that was any good, "Konohamaru, I am to busy, I have to much work to do, to be able to take on your team."

"Naruto, don't just come up with your lame excuse," Konohamaru yelled at the older shinobi before turning his attention to Jiraya, "You better not let him out of this either cause he is your student. You can't just let him abandon us."

With that figuring that he had nothing else to say, Konohamaru left followed by his two friends out of the room, leaving Naruto and Jiraiya who was still laughing at the incident that had just taken place in front of him.

"Well, Naruto, I think that brat had a good point, I am going to give the Konohamaru Corps to you," Jiraiya announced while looking at a shocked Naruto.

"Jiraiya sensei, you can't, we have to work on our preparations against Akatsuki. We don't know enough about them yet."

"No, Naruto," Jiraiya said forcefull getting the attention of the teen shinobi, "You want to be the Hokage right?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Then you need to work on your leadership, and your training skills. Being a Hokage, is more then being the best shinobi in the land, you also have to set a example to the next generation, and be a leader on a huge team made up of a large number of very different people. Leading this team, you at least know them well."

"Yeah, true."

"Plus you always talk about how good Konohamaru is getting, correct?"

"Yeah,"

"Then take this team, you know that they have the right potential, plus you can make them go tough all that work Gai made you go though," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Naruto returned the smile knowing just what Jiraiya meant by the statement, it would be payback for forcing him to be his team leader, but also make the group a far stronger team.

"Plus it is not like you won't have time for other missions, both Gai, and Kakashi still had their own independent missions while you worked under both of them. You will still be able to deal with Akatsuki, and missions on research about the group."

"Alright, I will take the brats on, but I promise you, they will be the best team in Konoha history, even better then either team Gai, or team Kakashi."

"Fine, lets get back to the point of why your came here in the first place, Naruto," Jiraiya announced, "We received this letter from a unknown sources, our agents have tried everything possible to figure out who sent it, but nothing on it is traceable by any of our teams.

"What does the letter say," Naruto asked very interested in this letter.

"It gives the location of a possible meeting place, and a list of places that these groups plan to visit just two months from now," Jiraiya said showing Naruto the letter.

"So, they are visiting a couple of the villages, starting here with Suna in exactly two months," Naruto noticed looking at the paper. "How can we get an agreement from these villages to let us send shinobi there in two months."

"That is the good part, now, you see, we can't normally do anything like that, we can't send a shinobi into an area without a reason, it could be seen as a threat and start a war between the two villages, but I have an idea," Jiraiya said with a smile, "We can send a couple of teams on training missions, the team would have to be composed of a group that would not draw to much attention. Maybe a team of gennin with their jounin leader."

"Wait, we can't have gennin around Akatsuki, that would be far to dangerous," Naruto countered.

"Of course not, but while the gennin are training with the other village's gennin, you will have a chance to find the Akatsuki member and kill him."

"So it will only be me against a possible group of S-class criminals," Naruto asked amazed at the statement.

"No, we will send more then one team to train with our fellow villagers, those jounin will be able to help you as well. Also when you get to the sand, tell Gaara about the incident in private, I am sure the Kazekage will be more then willing to help you. Remember, he is a target as well."

"Yes, sensei," Naruto announced looking at his teacher who was looking out the window at that moment.

"Naruto, your dismissed, I have some…research to do," Jiraya said with a wicked little smile.

Naruto quietly walked out of the Hokage's office knowing full well what Jiraiya was about to do. Naruto felt his stomach, and decided that it would be a good idea to get something to eat. Naruto didn't get more then a handful of feet before he heard his name again.

"Naruto, my youthful student, where are you going? Gai called out to him.

"Gai sensei, I am going to get something to eat, your welcome to join me if you want," Naruto replied kindly to his sensei.

"Of course, a meal will feel me with more youthful energy," Gai said following Naruto to the Ramen stand.

"So how is Jiraiya doing, is he still as youthful as always, any big news?"

"Well, Jiraiya is as normal as you should now," Naruto replied "It seems like I am going to have a gennin team to work with."

"This is amazing, one of my prized students is becoming a teacher, these are the great moments in life," Gai said very emotionally

"Gai, do you have any ideas for working with them?"

"Yeah of course, you need to convince them of the importance of hard work, determination, and team work. Without these skills, they will fail as shinobi for sure. I can't believe my youthful students are doing so well, You, Lee and Neji are all jounin, and Tenten is already a Chuunin."

Naruto smiled, it was true, all of his friends were at least Chuunin with a couple of them having moved up to Jounin rank or special Jounin rank.

"Naruto, do you want to train with Lee and me at 5," Gai asked finishing up his plate.

"Yes, of course sensei, that would be like old time," Naruto replied with a smile, "Plus, I can always learn more from the two of you."

"Deal, see you at 5 my youthful student."

Naruto quickly finished up his ramen and paid for the meal, before heading off to the library to find a couple of books on team leadership, having no idea how he would deal with his new team. Walking down the street, Naruto noticed another familiar face.

"Sasuke," Naruto said pleasantly towards his old rival.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied with a slight nod, not showing much emotion towards him.

Naruto thought about stopping and talking to his old rival, and friend, but decided against it. Sasuke had been in house arrest for a long time after he was brought back by Naruto. It was only the consistent conversations from Sasuke, and Kakashi, and the training with Kakashi that convinded the troubled young shinobi that he could get the power he needed to defeat Itachi while living in Konoha. Sasuke had only been able to do missions for over a year and a half, yet in that year and a half, he had managed to become a Jounin recently. Naruto also remembered how Sasuke said that one of his goals on returning was becoming stronger then him again. Naruto had not sparred against Sasuke yet, but Naruto knew full well that it was only a matter of time before the two of them squared off for a intense sparring match.

Looking at the large library of Konoha, Naruto knew that things were going to get really interesting really fast. He wondered just what this all would lead too, and what opportunities, and grand challenges this all might lead to as well.


	23. Chapter 23: Leaving Konoha

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 23: Leaving Konoha

Naruto walked across the field, to where his team was going to meet. As he thought about the last two months a smiled found its way across Narutos mouth. While there were many challenges over the time period he knew that they were worth it. Especially now, that he was going to take his team into an area which would be filled with danger. Naruto's mind went back to the day when he first meet his team.

Naruto stood ran up to the same spot where Kakashi had meet him and Sakura. Naruto remembered that day, it was a great day in that he joined a team, but it also was a bad day in that he got tired to a tree and looked like a idiot in front of Sakura. Naruto watched as his own team saw standing talking amonst themselves, with Udon reading some math book as well.

"Alright, good to see you made, it you may be the best team in the future. Today however your not, you will have to get though my totally amazing test if you want to become gennin of the leaf," Naruto announced.

"What, your kidding, I passed the test two days ago, we shouldn't have to pass another one," Konohamaru complied.

"Sorry, those are the breaks, if you don't pass this test, you can't become a shinobi of the leaf."

"Well, don't worry about that boss, we will pass whatever test you give us. Plus we can handle you with ease."

"Alright, this is what we are going to do, you are going to try to get those two bells, if you get them you pass."

"Naruto sensei, why are there two, we are a team, should there not be three bells," Udon asked looking at him.

"Yeah, true, but there is two," Naruto countered knowing Udon already saw the problem with the test, "Ok, now start.

"Sexy: Double Knockout girls Technique," Konohamaru yelled transforming into two women who were in a position that caused Naruto to almost faint.

When Naruto gathered his composer he looked around and noticed that the Konohamaru corps were holding the bells.

"We win right boss," Konohamaru said with a smile.

"Yeah sure," Naruto replied mad at how easy the test was for his students, "Alright, I would like to learn a bit more about my team., tell me what you like, dislike and what you goal is."

Naruto had almost forgot that part, and figured he should do it now.

"I am Konohamaru, I like boss, I dislike… how some people treat me, and I want to become Hokage of the leaf."

"I am Udon,' I like math, I dislike writing, and I want to be as cool as Sasuke."

Naruto shock his head at that moment, but turned his attention to Moegi.

"I am Moegi, I like cool shinobi, I dislike…I don't know, I want to be like Sakura."

"Boss, what about you?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well ok, I am Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike people who look down on others, and I will become the next Hokage. Alright, you have to day off, tomorrow will be hard, we will start training at 5 a.m, we will have to do a lot of work, so I expect you all to be ready, it is going to be hard to do at first. Trust me, I know."

Naruto remembered the exercises, he had learned from Gai, and how well those went over. He showed up at Konohamaru's house at 5 to find the boy was still asleep just like his two teammates, he dragged them out of bed, and set them outside on the ground.

"Boss, what are you doing, it is to early," Konohamaru complied.

"Konohamaru, you're a shinobi, you have to be willing to work to be a good one, you do want to be the hokage right?"

"Of course, but this is too…" Konohamaru started before interrupted by Naruto.

"For the Hokage, there is no to early, or to hard, he knows he must get stronger and does what he needs to do to get it done."

"Yes, Boss, I can handle it."

"You two, you're a team, you have to support Konohamaru, "

"Yes, sensei," Both replied.

"Good, cause we have 2 miles to run this morning to start things."

Naruto smiled as he remembered his first days of training the group. They didn't really complain that much, but the training was really hard for them. He expected that, but he did realize how hard training 3 people would be on his body. He had to work the same excurses three times. After the first morning he figured he would get a bit of help. He would find people to work with his gennins from time to time. He targeted the ones that each wanted to be like.

Talking Sakura into working with Moegi was really not really that hard, it seemed that Sakura already knew that the younger female wanted her help. That was a relieve, and to some degree getting Sasuke's help was easier then the thought. The only catch with Sasuke was, that he had to promise to do his rival a favor at some point in the future at a time of Sasuke's choice. This worried Naruto, as he had no idea what type of favor the Uchiha would want. Then with Konohamaru, Naruto would also get to handle this as well, but Naruto was more then happy to work with little brother.

Still, as the group worked, they got better and better. Each was advancing at really high level rates, and were going have a great chance at becoming chuunin at a date that would not be to far in the future. Each were far faster, and stronger then before. He knew that Konohamaru was able to learn a large amount of jutsu that were very impressive. The most impressive jutsu the youngster had was the rasengan, which while a small version, was very impressive. He also learned a couple of other impressive jutsu. Naruto had not seen all of the other two's jutsu, because he mostly worked on physical skills, while letting Sasuke, and Sakura work with them on jutsu. Still, they both showed great improvement in everything that he had seen from the pair.

Naruto walked over the bridge and smiled at his team. Naruto had told his team about the basic mission they were on. They were on a training mission with gennin teams from Suna. Konoha would send 3 teams of gennin, and those three teams would test tactics and work on minor trainings together, and get to know each other. It was Jiraiya's front mission, but it was also his hope that the mission would bring the village of Konoha, and Suna closer together as well.

"We're ready to go boss," Konohamaru said speaking for the group, "We will show those Suna shinobi just how much better the village of Konoha is."

"Right, but remember they are friends, we need to be respectful towards them."

"Boss, no problem, still we are the best, and the others will be in awe of our skills," Konohamaru said with a smile.

Naruto didn't want to argue with his student, because he agreed, he knew that this was a great chance to prove himself as a leader too. Plus Naruto was looking forward to the secret part of the mission. He wanted to know who Akatsuki was and what their goals were.

"Alright, lets get going, we have a long trip in front of us," Naruto replied getting the attention of his team before they set out.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, I think it was ok. I have received interesting reviews recently, and they are true. I think I may put this story to a hold for a bit. I am a horrific writer, that is a fact. If anyone wants to help with this story in anyway please say so in a review. Thank you for reading thus far, I hope you found some enjoyment from my horrific story, and if you did or if like I said before you want to help in some way, please leave a review. Thank you for reading. If you have time please read one of my other horrible stories, and review them if you feel like it, or vote in the poll, it will be over either Sunday or Saturday, and Lee is winning right now. I almost have the story idea for him finished.


	24. Chapter 24: Enter Suna

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 24: Entering Suna

Naruto sighed loudly as he was followed by his gennin team, he hadn'ttraveled to Suna in a long time, and it was far more annoying then he ever remembered it being. The sand of the desert and the wind that caused the occactional sandstorm explained to Naruto why the he had not returned to the village since he was last here with his special them to get the alliance that the two villages no operated. Of course this time, Naruto was not traveling with a team of highly skill shinobi, but a group of gennin who had never been on a real mission. There was only one thing that made Naruto happy about the trip to Suna this time, he was attacked by missing-nin on the way.

"Where here," Naruto announced loudly as he caught sight of the gate that was the entrance to Suna, "You three want to get some training done when we arrive, I know Suna has some nice training areas."

"Boss, I just want to sleep right now," Konohamaru replied looking really worn out, along with Moegi and Udon who looked just as tired from their trip though the desert.

"All right, but you will miss the wonders of Suna," Naruto said with a laugh.

"We can see them at some later point, sensei," Udon added weakly.

"Ok, whims, you three can have a rest," Naruto said as the group walked into the village.

Naruto had pushed the group harder then he should, because he wanted to make the worn out, so that he could get some work he need to do, done with. Naruto noticed that a large amount of people out on the street, and wondered if anything big was going on.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we were not expecting you for another day," A voice said from somewhere in the crowd.

It took Naruto a second to find the source of the voice, it was none other then Temari, Gaara's sister.

"Um, well, I have some important things to take care of, and time is of the essences,"Naruto replied, "I am guess though, we beat the other konoha teams here though."

"Yeah, your team sure did," Temari replied with a slight smile, "Anyway, I can show you your way to the place we have assigned to the leaf teams."

Naruto followed Temari to the said location, a small apartment like building.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, go get some rest, take the first three rooms," Naruto said to his team causing them to move quickly to in hopes of sleep time.

"You know, you getting though the desert like you did is not surprising, but those Gennin, they must be good," Temari said watching the group of youngsters walk into the building, "It will be interesting to see if they can keep up with my gennin team in the training exercises."

"Yeah it should be. Um, I need to go and talk with your brother, it is very important."

"Gaara was looking forward to running into you again, but remember he is Kazekage now."

"What, no way, man this is lame, Gaara beat me to becoming a kage, oh well. I guess I will have to work harder to take over for Jiraiya and become a kage too. Still though, that is really cool when you think about it."

Temari was taken back by Naruto reaction, she had expected him to be mad about the fact, not happy. She could see how this odd shinobi had such a positive fact her brother. Temari took Naruto right to her brother, who was working on some work in the Kazekage's office. She wondered what his reaction would be when he saw Naruto. She knew that, while he did not show emotions, she had figured out how to read her little brother years before. She smiled when she walked into the office behind, Naruto. She noticed that Gaara had a large smile so slight, that Naruto would never notice in a hundred years. It was good for her brother to have friends, and it was good that these two were the future of each village. It meant that the two villages would grow strong.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what bring you here," Gaara said noticing his fellow demon container.

"Gaara, there is something very important that is going down, and I need to talk with you about it," Naruto replied respectfully.

"Ok, I am game, I am guessing you here for more reasons then the joint training?"

"Yes, there is a group called Akatsuki, which has this village marked for 2 days from now. Akatsuki is a group Konoha has been trying to find information on for months now. We believe them to be a extreme danger to us all. We don't know what their exact goals are right now, and we have only been able to find a couple of the names of their members, and one of them is Orochimaru, or was rather. Also the limited knowledge on the others, is that they are S-class criminals."

"Hmm…I see, makes sense why they would the leaf would send its teams with the best jounin then," Gaara replied.

"Who are the other jounin who are on there way here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"They would be Yugao Uzuki, Aoba Yamashiro, and Neji Hyuuga," Iruka said walking into the office.

"Iruka sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked happy to see his father figure.

"Simple, I was sent on a diplomatic mission to Suna, if you kept up with things, you would know abut it," Iruka said shaking his head, "Any way, it is good to see you too, how is Konohamaru?"

"Oh, he is good," Naruto replied before turning his attention back to Gaara, "Gaara we have find a way to get your best shinobi into town, and we need to come up with a plan to fight Akatsuki."

"Of course, we have plans to deal with invasion, but I will make sure to get the council together, and we will work with them on the plan."

"Yes, Kazekage," Naruto replied showing the respect Gaara deserved as the others exited the room.

"Naruto," Gaara said before Naruto walked out.

"Yes Kazekage," Naruto replied.

"Thank you," Gaara replied.

"For what?"

"For showing me that I was no alone in this world. That protecting others is what makes a shinobi strong. I am sure that you will make a fine Hokage someday."

"No problem, lets just hope we can handle these idiot Akatsuki organization."

Naruto took a second as he walked down towards the exit of the building, as he walked towards the exit he noticed that his teacher was standing with a familiar redheaded female.

"Iruka sensei, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat?"

"Naruto of couse, oh, I am not sure that you remember her, but this is Mai," Iruka said introducing the woman next to him.

"Yeah, I am Mai Umino," She said smiling at Iruka's prized student.

"Hey, you two have the same last name are you two related or something. I didn't know you had relatives in Suna."

"Naruto," Iruka started taking a deep breath wondering how he was the great shinobi, "Mai is my wife, remember we meet on the last mission here."

"Oh, yeah, congrats Iruka sensei. Let go get Konohamaru, I am sure he would love to see you as well."

"Fine, Naruto, that would be great, I have not seen him in a while either."

A/N- I hoped you liked it, the next chapter will be longer then this. If you liked it or want to help the story in any way please say so in a review. Thanks for reading.


	25. Chapter 25: First Fight

Naruto Jade Beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 25: First Fight

Naruto was sitting down at a long table with his the jounin sensei from both Konoha, and also from Suna. They had all meet in the main dinning hall of Suna's grand Kazekage residence. It was really cool, Naruto could not believe that Suna had such a amazing place for guest to come too. Temari had told him that morning that the place was for shocking and putting foreign reps in awe. This would give the leader of Suna a major advantage in negotiations with anyone who came in. This night thought had nothing to do with negotiations, but planning. The group had to decided who would work with who during the joint exercises.

Naruto only somewhat listened to the discussion, only really paying attention to things where he was involved with or his team was involved with. Naruto was able to find out that he and his team were going to be working with Temari and her team of gennin who were also rookies. Naruto looked across to notice, that Neji was handling the dinner perfectly or seemed too. He was an Hyuuga after all, and he more then likely had to deal with these things all the time. He also noticed the others also looked far more adapted to this meeting then he felt he was. Naruto looked around, noting the only people he knew very well were Neji, and Temari. He knew the other leafs but not very well. Naruto let his mind float as he listened to everyone else talk about Suna-Konoha relations.

Naruto glanced moved to his glass as he his mind went to why he was hear, what was Akatsuki, and what would they be doing in this down the next day. It was that concern that dominated Naruto's mind for the last 3 years, and pushed him to new heights of power. Naruto just didn't know if it would be enough to deal with a S-rank criminal. As Naruto looked at the glass he noticed it shake a bit, and then suddenly the whole table was shaking. Naruto shot up, "Does Suna have earthquakes?

"No, we don't, I don't know what could be happening," Temari replied confused at what was going on.

A second later, Naruto caught a sight of a explosion nearby.

"I think it is them, they are early, but I bet it is them more then anything," Naruto yelled out running out the door followed by the other jounin who were at the dinner.

Coming outside, Naruto looked around and could not see anything, but then he glance up and noticed something move. Naruto followed running up the side of a nearby house to get a better look at passed. As he reached the top, Naruto noticed a white bird as well as a ball of Sand nearby. It was them, this was the moment that he had been waiting for, for three years. The only problem now, was it was a battle in the sky, and he couldn't fly.

Naruto tried to think of a way in which he could get up into the air where he could hopefully help Gaara. He knew that if he got up in the air, he would only be able to stay up in the air for a short time. He had to use that time to the maximum effectiveness. He would more then likely not get another chance at the move either.

As he though, he noticed Temari pull out her fan and swing it at the bird. The attack caused the bird to change its movement slightly. The S-class missing-nin must of noticed them, because he fired a couple of bird like things, he figured were bombs. Temari swung her fan a second time to knock the birds away causing them to explode in the air. Naruto noticed as the explosion threw some of the adobe into the air. Naruto looked at it for a second as he thought up a crazy idea.

"Temari, I need you to do me a favor," Naruto said looking for the idea spot to carry out his plan, "I am going to be on that ledge, I want you to hit me with the force of your wind. I hope that it will carry it high enough for me to attack that guy. Kind of like what you did to Tenten, way back when, it caused her to go flying then. "

"Naruto, it won't work, It can't get you high enough, and if it did, you won't be able to get close, he will realize what is up and move away."

"I got that part," Aoba announced looking up at their foe, "I can keep him distracted from here."

"OK, this is still not going to work," Temari yelled at the two.

"I have to help, we can't do that much from here," Naruto replied, "I know it will work trust me."

Naruto ran forward, pushing a ton of chakra into his feet, he pressed his chakra against the ground, and used the force of his chakra to help him jump higher then normal. Temari unfolded her fan all the way as Naruto jumped.

"Here goes, Cutting Whirlwind technique," Temari said as she unleashed the attack on Naruto hitting him perfectly giving him more air.

At the same time, Aoba had used his shadow crow jutsu to confuse Deidara. As Naruto flew into the air, he noticed Gaara attempt to use another attack, but stopped when he noticed Naruto. Naruto got air quickly, and by the time the Akatsuki member had dealt with the crows. Deidara noticed Naruto high in the sky as he shot a small fly like clay objects, which Naruto figured where bombs aimed at him. Naruto knew that he didn't have much choice on what to do next. He was hanging in midair, and the bombs were coming in direction he could not block against. On the ground, both Aoba, and Temari watched worred at what would happen with the Naruto. Even Gaara who could see what was going on, was worried about his friend. Suddenly the bombs went off all around Naruto. Leaving a millisecond of worry, before Naruto appeared, he had used his the body flicker to move were he wanted, and that was right behind Deidara.

"Rasengan," Naruto yelled out with the ball in his right hand.

Deidara turned and fired off a handful of explosive clay at the Naruto, but it was far too late to do him any good at that moment. Naruto jutsu slammed into Deidara and his own clay, causing a massive explosion. The explosion caused both Naruto, and Deidara to go flying. Naruto landed on a island of floating sand created by Gaara. While Deidara was catch by his flying owl.

Deidara, wanted to go right back in and take on the brat, and the Kazekage, but he knew it would not be wise. The sand village was mobilizing everything they had, and with the other brat, it was a fight that went against his odds, and was a stupid fight to get in. No, they would come after him, there was no doubt about that, and then. Well, he would be able to deal with the them. Plus the leaf shinobi got in a good hit on him already. Plus he knew who he was, he had read the report on holder of the nine tails. By pulling back, they could fight both the 1 tail holder and the 9 tail holder, on their terms, and he could make Itachi look bad, by catching Itachi's target. Plus right now, he did have the strenght to finish off the Leaf brat, not even talking about dealing with Gaara.

Naruto worked ot get up off the island of sand, but couldn't. The blast hurt a good bit, and Naruto cursed himself for not preparing for something like that. He could of used a couple of different moves which would of all been far more successful then the one he used against the Akatsuki criminal. Still, he knew at least who one person in this group was now, and he knew that he would go after them, and find out more. Just right now was not the time. Naruto had helped Gaara drive off His body, hurt to much to let him go after him at this point. Naruto was alert for as a bit, but when he realized that the brief fight was over, Naruto allowed himself to pass out.

A/N- I thought it was a decent chapter, I did want to have a huge fight as the first fight between Naruto and a Akatsuki member. I hope you liked it, if you did or want to help in any way, with ideas or anything please leave a review. Also the poll will determine a bit of things about this story. Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26: New Developments

Naruto: The jade beast of Konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 26:

Naruto woke up to the sound of silence, his eyes slowly opening to the world around him. Naruto looked to take in his surroundings noticing everything around him, and also making sure that is was not anywhere that was possibly dangerous for him to be at the moment. As his eyes scanned the are, they found that he was in a white room with a large window that looked out onto the Sand Village below where the he was in. It only took him a couple of second to figure out just where he was.

Naruto did not have long to think about the room, for you see, a few moments after he woke open the door blew open, and a young shinobi appeared in the door way.

"Boss, your up," Konohamaru yelled running into the door, followed by his other two teammates, who were walking slowly behind him, but each with a large smile as well.

"Well, Konohamaru, of course, I am up, it will take more then that to bring down the Great Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto laughed after finishing the statement.

"Boss, that was so cool, that move you pulled off. Your are going to teach me all of that of course, so I can be Hokage someday?" Konohamaru said with a large smile on his face already having moved up next to the bed Naruto was on.

"Yeah someday, that stuff is still out of your league Konohamaru."

Konohamaru, chose not to let the comment effect his happiness of the return to heath of his mentor, and sensei.

"Naruto Sensei, Lord Kazekage wants to meet with you as soon as you can," Udon interjected wanting to get the conversation from going to the normal brotherly talk between Konohamaru and Naruto.

"Oh, thanks, Udon, I will get ready and head that way, you three go get something to eat and meet me back in 30." Naruto said with a smile, happy that he had been force to take the three gennin as his own students at the moment.

Naruto could still hear the group outside the room, with the usually loud Konohamaru leading a conversation about whether if Naruto or Gaara was a better shinobi. He of course could hear Konohamaru arguing loudly that no one was better then Naruto, and he could at the same time hear some other voice arguing back that the Kazekage was the greatest shinobi ever cause he had became a kage younger then almost anyone ever. The other voice was no doubt one of the many young sand shinobi he had seen in his times in the village. Naruto smiled as he heard his other two students also join the argument, Moegi adding a comment from time to time, and Udon using the logic of the first fight between the two to show who was better.

Naruto was finished getting ready rather quick before he opened the door and looked out noticing his team and the sand team. The sand team was made up of two short haired twins, and a red headed female who was standing a inch away from Konohamaru each not backing down a inch. Upon seeing him all both the girl and Konohamaru became quiet quickly. Naruto smiled as he looked at the two, in the past this would be one of those moments he would do something very brass and he would have to deal with the results.

"Well, Gaara is a great shinobi, but I think he may win in a fight, but then again. I am a good shinobi too, so until we fight again, I would have to say, there is no way of knowing," Naruto said getting the attention of the two, who became silent like their teammates.

"Well, lets get going, we have to go meet with the Kazekage remember," Naruto reminded Konohamaru who followed him, but not before making a large act of glaring at the sand girl.

"So Naruto sensei, did you really mean all what you said back their," Konohamaru said curiously.

"Well," Naruto smiled, "Of course, Gaara is good, but there is no way in the world, he is better then me. Just had to play the role of diplomat."

"Yeah," Konohamaru said loudly, like he had just won the argument.

The other two just looked on, each not surprised at bit about the statements of the two. Udon had heard that Naruto, and Rock Lee acted this way when they were around their sensei, and wondered if this was just a normal thing for student and sensei's to do. Moegi on the other hand worried a bit that the sand girl could be a threat to her interests.

The group despite their interactions moved quickly across the village to where the Kazekage's office was located. Naruto walked in with a smile on his face.

"Well Uzumaki, Naruto, it seems that the Akatsuki has retreated from the region. I had seen out scouts, and all of them came back with the news that no hostiles are out their. Seems that they decided against taking on village again," Gaara announce quietly as he looked though a book on his desk.

"You do know that they will come back." Naruto countered, "They are after you, and that will not change anytime soon."

"Yes, I know that, all to well," Gaara responded stopping on a page and reading it for a second, "That is why I am leaving town. The land of sand, as an ally of the leaf needs to deal with this great threat, and as the strongest shinobi in town, I am the one to take to the battlefield again."

"What do you mean?" A very confused Naruto asked wondering what his friend meant.

"Simple, I am going to be heading to Konoha with you to prose a plan to your Hokage, and then we will see what happens from there. I have already made an agreement with Baki to take my place while I am gone."

"Well, you have thought this out."

'Of course, some of don't just make things up on the spot like others," Gaara said almost with a smile.

"When are you going to leave?" Naruto asked wondering how far ahead Gaara had planed all of this out.

"Now, I am leaving with your team, to head back to Konoha."

"Sure, ok, it will be nice to get home, but don't you think your putting your home in danger by not being here?"

"No, if I am not here, they will not attack here, they will attack where I am. Therefore, I will not put this town into any more danger."

The door behind Naruto opened, and Temari and the group of youths Naruto saw at the hospital walked in.

"We are all ready too, brother," Temari said as she walked in before looking at Naruto who was confused again, "Like you, we needed a cover for the Kazekage to leave, he can't just leave without a reason. People will figure something is going down, and speed up what they are doing. So, Gaara has is sending my team on a cross village training mission with yours on the way to Konoha.

A/N- It is not a great chapter, but I decided I would update it, since no one ever came forward to help me beta this story. I will just do the best I can. Hope you liked the story, and if you did like it please review.


	27. Chapter 27: Konohamaru

Naruto: jade beast of konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 27: Konohamaru

Konohamaru woke up extra early, the sun was at least three hours from raising into the sky. Looking around, Konohamaru came into the world of the walking, and quietly got up and put away his sleeping bag, and gathering up his stuff for the day. Konohamaru knew that he was up early when he walked around in the dark morning skill, the moon still hanging up in the middle of the sky. Konohamaru sighed, thinking quickly and remember just why he had decided to wake up early. He wanted to work on his new jutsu, the one that Naruto had shown him the day before. First though he had to warm up a bit before he worked on the jutsu.

Konohamaru quickly created a second clone in front of him, with the same power and skill he had, this foe was a great match up. Konohamaru took up a defensive stance. The clone noticed this and went in for a quick attack. Konohamaru watched the movements of the clone, and was mad as he was able to see mistakes in the movements of his clone quickly. He then blocked a right hook, that was delivered poorly, and then a couple of high kicks that had just as bad of form and where easy to block. Konohamaru found a opening in his clones attack fast, as he was mad at himself for having such form, and wondered if he always had these problems when he was in a fight.

Konohamaru threw his clone to the ground, but the clone was able to rebound from the throw easily. Was that another area where he needed improvement. Man, Konohamaru was wishing he had not done this, it was just showing him all these areas where he was not very good. Konohamaru attacked, using his anger to fuel his movements and attacks. The clone was able to block his first attack, but he had slowed up on purpose for the first attack so the second attack would be more dangerous and have a higher chance to hit and win the fight. The second attack hit the clone perfectly right below the right shoulder knocking the clone back. Konohamaru knew that the clones attempt to figure out the attack was poor, but Konohamaru was not going to take time to think about that fact. Konohamaru closed in quickly on the clone. Attacking with 3 major strikes each one all most hitting at the same time. The last hit caused the clone to disappear, and Konohamaru quickly gained the knowledge that the clone had learned. Konohamaru sighed as he received this knowledge, it seemed that their were even more mistakes then he though.

Konohamaru had not used this type of training, but know that he had, he knew that it was a good move, but also very annoying. He knew all the mistakes he was making as a fighter now, and he knew just how much work he had in front of him, to even have a chance later to make a run at being a genin. A sour face crossed the face of the young shinobi as he thought about how weak he really was. He would have to work on those skills later, right now he had to work on the jutsu he had decided he would test out this morning.

Konohamaru created a second clone remembering what Naruto had told him about this jutsu. Konohamaru remembered the lesson about having one clone control the spin, and the other addition of the chakra. Konohamaru started the move, he could feel everything working, the addition going well, but then suddenly the ball was gone. Konohamaru took a long deep breath, and reminded himself to keep focused on the event at hand. Konohamaru could feel the move working, but he focused on the goal alone, as the two created the jutsu. Konohamaru picked out a target, a large rock near by.

"Rasengan," Konohamaru yelled as he slammed the ball into the large rock completely destroying it.

Konohamaru smiled at the success of the attack, but he knew that he now need to use his time to work on the other weakness, so with the clone out Konohamaru started sparing working on every area of his taijutsu skills.

4 hours later, Naruto finally woke up and got up himself. He had decided to sleep in for once, and had figured that no one would find them way out here in the desert like they were. Getting up he walked out of his camp to noticed that everyone else was already eating their breakfast.

"Morning Naruto," Temari said with a wave before tossing him a loaf of bread to eat, "You have at one really odd student."

Temari pointed out to the dirt to the sleeping form of Konohamaru who was asleep in the dirt, and now covered in it, "Wonder what he was up to last night."

"Well, working on something, more then likely," Naruto paused, "Though that is not what I would normally expect out of him."

"I bet he was just to lazy to get his stuff out," the red headed girl, Akane said looking at him.

Naruto sighed as he walked up to his student, and suddenly Konohamaru jumped up from the ground, causing Naruto to jump back a bit,

"Wow, what time is it, what is going on, any enemies around," Konohamaru said alert as he tried to catch up on what was going on around him.

"You so worthless, I bet you are the perfect example of the how weak Konoha, shinobi are," Akane yelled at him.

"You take that back, I can beat you any time I want," Konohamaru retorted loudly in reply.

"Fine, lets find out, I am tired of you, and your mouth," Akane yelled back as she walked up to Konohamaru.

"Yeah lets go," Konohamaru said.

"Wait a second," Temari said looking at the two, "If you fight each other, it must be a fair fight, and Konohamaru has not eaten breakfast, let him eat breakfast then you to can kill each other."

Naruto blinked at Temari wondering what was up with her statement, expecting her to prevent at fight, not help it happen. Naruto then watch Akane, walk off to get ready, and Konohamaru walked over and get some breakfast.

"Well, those two will have to fight to gain any respect for each other," Temari said answering the unsaid question Naruto had at that moment.

"Fine, but Konohamaru will win, you know," Naruto said with a smile.

"I doubt it," Temari replied.

A hour later, the two were looking at each other prepared to fight.

"Don't cry when you lose, I hate boys who cry," Akane yelled at Konohamaru as she prepared her self for the fight.

"Whatever," Konohamaru retorted back with a smile, remembering what he had learned the night before.

Konohamaru created a clone that attacked Akane. The clone closed in fast, but he noticed the red head making a series of hand seals and dodged to the right dodging a fire ball that was sent at him. The clone slammed his foot into the ground and changed directions quickly moving back at Akane. He close quickly, but as he did he noticed Akane prepare another attack, the attack was to fast, he just would have to lose this round. Still Konohamaru got in a punch in as the fireball hit and destroyed the clone.

"See, you are not good enough," Akane yelled at his real self, "Just give up now."

Konohamaru with the knowledge prepared an attack plan for this girl. He moved himself at slow speed towards her. He knew she was preparing another one of the same attacks for him.

"You lose speed way to fast to be any good," Akane yelled, "Prepare for some pain, Fire release, fire missile jutsu."

Two long fast moving bullet like objects moved at him. Konohamaru knew the mistake in the great attack. Konohamaru increased his speed to max, and dodged the attacks. Akane was not prepared for the increase of speed, but prepared a second attack to finish the attack, but before she could do anything, Konohamaru appeared right in front of her.

"You lose," Akane yelled, "Fireball jutsu."

The fireball hit where Konohamaru was, but it just hit a clone. Konohamaru appeared right behind Akane, and throw her by her arm to the ground, and smiled as he knew he had won the fight. Akane knew it too, and Konohamaru let her up.

"That was just luck, I can't believe how lucky you were," Akane said mad at herself.

"Well, we Konoha shinobi are not bad, and now you know that," Konohamaru said walking away, and smiling at his sensei.

I hoped that you liked the chapter, if you did like it, please leave a review. I as always am looking for a beta for this story.


	28. Chapter 28: Itachi attacks

Naruto: jade beast of konoha

I don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 28: Itachi attacks

Naruto walked into a small village that was on the outside of Suna, on the way still to Konoha, he was not happy at all about himself at what had happened. He and Temari were traveling when they were attack, not by something normal, no, but by a massive dust storm. The storm raged from the east, a massive wall in front of it. He had not choice but to move fast. In the confusion, the had become lost from the others, except for Temari, who hit her head on the way out of the strom. Naruto had traveled for a day, going over desert sand looking for the gennin but found nothing at all. Naruto took Temari right to the hospital and went into town to find a place to stay.

A s he walked towards a Inn a sudden explosion and Naruto knew an attack was on, to Naruto who was walking to the hospital, his mind jumped to think about the woman he had just left and he took off running to the hospital room area, so he could do what he could to protect the people inside. He knew that there were more experienced shinobi around who could do the job, but he had to do this, it was something where could help.

Naruto moved quickly picking up his speed flying almost around all of his chakra as he moved to the front of the hospital ward, as he landed his eyes noticed fire and a group of bodies nearby, he blinked as his attention was drawn to the middle of this group of 4 or 5 dead shinobi. Naruto looked over his eyes catching the redness of the mans eyes and moving eyes away form his eyes right away. He knew he was in some serious trouble now, things did look up, that much he knew very much.. The idea of running was there, he might be able to get away, but that was not what he was going to do. No, he could do that, Temari was in the hospital, he had to stand his ground here and fight this demon, Uchiha, he knew from the single notice of the eyes and the dress, that this was the shinobi known as Itachi Uchiha.

"Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Kyuubi," Itachi said as he looked at Naruto, his eyes focused on the forehead of the boy, unable to make eye contact with him, he was curious, "What are you doing here, protecting people who hate you, why don t you turn against, them, as a Demon, you at least must know what it is like to be hated and looked down on for what you are. They all see you as nothing more then a failure, you should turn against them, and destroy them for this," Itachi said with a calm unemotional tone, as if he was stating a fact, which he knew was pretty much true.

"I can promise, I will teach you how to control that power within you, and make you something that no one will ever be able to look down on ever," Itachi added on at the end as he looked at Naruto with a curious look wondering how anyone else would react, he had not expected to run into him, but this was a golden chance to strength in his own hand.

Naruto looked back as he thought about what Itachi had said his eyes focused on his knees knowing looking at his eyes would be horrible. He knew that most of the village dislike, ignored, and treated him poorly, that they didn t care about him. Yet, he had a least some people to fight for like Lee, Tenten, and Hinata, and now he had to protect Temari from harm. He took a deep breath, "No, this is my home, and that fact will not change no matter what these people think, of and I have people who are important to me, for whom I have to protect, I must decline your offer, now leave, or I will fight and defeat you."

"You re a fool, just like I would expect from a Uzumaki, just like your father, he was a fool too", Itachi announced, catching Naruto off guard as he knew nothing about his father, at all, he just knew he died before he was born.

"If you are not to join us then you will die, here today", Itachi declared loudly as he prepared a strike against the boy.

Naruto knew it was time to act fast, to hesitation allowed her, Wind release, wind barrier, Naruto called out as a barrier of Wind just blocked a lightning jutsu that was aimed to take him out. As it went away, the light turned in various balls that were lighting up the area around him, Wind release, ultimate wind bullet barrage, Naruto called out as the balls around him spun and flew right at their target. Itachi smiled as he knocked away the ones which were a danger with the blade of his kunai. Itachi turned though and was hit in the face by a punch by Naruto who was not looking at him, and thus a easy target to a counter attack, Itachi hit him with a powerful combo attack and then threw him into the ground about 10 feet in front of him.

Naruto got up as he changed a red demon aura going around him as he made it to his feet, refusing to stay on the ground as he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the fight, his chakra levels spiking above the norm, which was already high. A tail formed behind him as his eyes and whole being changed to a more demonic one as his head raised up, as he took a deep breath forming a massive ball of light in his right hand moving skywards, I won t lose, I will not allow myself to die here! he yelled out, Wind release, Ultimate controlled Wind bullet.

Naruto spit out a ball of Wind at Itachi who was surprised by the determination that Naruto was showing, he had not expected this at all. He expect from Naruto to be like everyone he had meet in that clan, but no he was his father s son, he was determined and proud just like his father. Yet, he had the strength it seemed to back it up. Itachi moved to the right to dodge the attack, but was surprised yet again when the ball turned directs right at him. Itachi knew that this attack would do some serious damage if it hit him. He was shocked to have to use this move against a mere gennin was unknown to him. He had to though and thus Itachi used his sharingan to defeat the attack and looked in the direction of Naruto, he had used most of his chakra in the attack. As he looked at the direction of where Naruto was he was caught of again by a number of wind chakra balls tracking him flying as he moved, each of the dozen of then tracking him perfectly as he tried to get away form them, unable to use either earth or water walls against this type of attack, he had to use his advance sharingan for a second time, This was to much, to have to use that move twice against what should be a simple chunnin or even Jounin was unreal. This time when he hit, he felt himself hit from the right side ,.both attacks were just a diversion. Itachi took the attack and turned throwing him away, after using a speed combo on the youngster as he lose the edge of the demon chakra.

Itachi looked over at the treat, if he was no going to join he had to be taken out, it was a simple as that, the boy posed to much of a danger to be allowed to live, now. His use of his sharingan had taken a lot out of him, but he had more then enough to kills a simple chunnin or even jounin level shinobi like Naruto. The effects of the demon chakra over, Itachi knew that he could take him out no problem. He did some hand seals, and prepared his finisher for the boy, Fire release, grand fireball jutsu, he called out as he sent a fireball at Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the attack and he knew he had no where to go, that it was over, that he had failed, and he felt horrible, but he at least tried, and at least he would go out in a honorable way as it were. He looked up and closed his eyes preparing for the end mentally, wishing his friends nothing but the best in their life. As he closed his eyes, he did see what happened, he could feel that it was taking a long time to die for some reason, so he opened up his eyes to see what had happened.

In front of him was none other then the Hokage himself Jiraya, looking towards the Itachi Uchiha. Jiraya had his eyes focused on Itachi s feet gave Naruto a thumbs up, which caused Naruto to smile softly. His sensei had came to help him out.

"Well now, what do we have here," Jiraya said after he had kicked the fireball into the sky, looking right at En.

"Well, to be honest, nothing much, Lord Hokage," Itachi replied looking and preparing himself for this, he had used the Sharingan twice and he knew who he was now against, and he knew a long fight was not now needed in this situation. He took deep breath, Grand fireball barrage, Itachi called out sending wood from the ground which managed to pulled away Jiraya's focus to allow Itachi to escaped the battlefield leaving.

Jiraya looked in the direction that Itachi, had gone in for a split second, and knew that this group would be back to the village, he went over and picked up his student, and carried him into the hospital, he was proud of him. He had stood up for himself, and had fought on a level that was above his own. He didn't win, but that didn't matter, this fight would teach the boy much, Jiraya thought to himself as the boy was taken to a room to be treated for his injuries, mostly caused by the demon chakra usage, but also by the two great combo attacks Itachi had hit him with. Naruto was out of it, unaware of everything as he body went about the process of healing itself, he was just sure he had managed to protect the hospital, and thus protect Temari. That meant to him, it was a successful mission to him.


	29. Chapter 29: The Mystery Man Returns

Naruto: Jade Beast of Konoha

Mystery man returns

I don't own Naruto or its characters

In the Hokage's office an important meeting was going on, it was one that was about the future and the situation with one Uzumaki Naruto. You see, the fight against Itachi had worried the village a lot. They had come close to losing their holder of the nine tails, and they were no very aware of the treat the new enemy posed to them based on the information on Naruto's team's mission to Sand Village. Things were dangerous, possibly the world was in the most dangerous situation in years. Those the meeting was called for by the council.

The idea about the alliance and going and gathering up the tailed beast for protection though seemed as good of an idea as ever, and the idea of them being made up of two gennin teams would still be need to keep from alarming the large villages. That part of the plan remained intact. Even the ones who were worried most about losing the 9 tailed beast holder agreed to this. Jiraya even was concerned though about the possibility of the group being ambushed again. This was something that troubled him greatly for he knew that if he hadn't of shown up when he had, that Naruto would have been captured and most likely dead at this point in time.

Jiraya sat there thinking of the possibilities that as he looked around the room, it was filled with the most senior of jounin. He had been able to make some changes to the council since taking over, but it seemed that some things were harder to change then others.

"Lord Hokage, I must say, despite your teachings and those of Miato Guy, the boy still has a long way to go to be prepared to face a target like Itachi Uchiha, while the mission is a good idea, why not have a couple of jounin go with them," one of the council members commented, "It would be best, they would be able to protect the boy and the other demon holders would know we meant business."

"That is a good point, but also remembers this, if we send a group of high level jounin in the open, then it will be known by the other villages as well. They might not take this as a kind action of a gennin group training and see this as more of an act of war," Jiraya replied with a sigh.

The idea was reasonable, and he had figured it would come up. It was at times like this he would rather be spying at some hot springs then in such a meeting though. Arguments went back and forth, with little being resolved till one member of the council stood up.

"Sir, why do they have to be known or even seen," The Nara head commented, "we can send a shadow team, they would work the best, you see, if they can follow without being known by either Naruto or his enemies, then they would be able to not alarm the villages, and also keep a protective eye on the boy."

"They would have to be the best of the best we have, and can we afford to use such shinobi in that area," A council member commented with a serious look on his face.

"Yes we can, you said yourself this is important, this is the most important, and most dangerous threat to face us in a generation, you said," the Nara replied pausing, "Well your right and wrong, this may be the most dangerous threat to face us in the village's history. We are facing a enemy of great power, and top that off our information on them is weak, we just know they are filled with shinobi of great power."

Jiraya looked over at the Nara and rubbed his chin, "do you have such people in mind of who would shadow the teams?"

"Guy, Kakashi, and Asuma," the Nara replied openly, "they are skilled shinobi and will be able to help the young boy.

"No, that will not do, Kakashi and Guy, know the boy to well, and Asuma is needed with his own team," the person replied in disagreement.

"Well Guy did train him his Taijutsu, maybe him working with him before he goes on that will help his chances, and he knows Naruto better than us, so I believe that is the most ideal solution," a voice said from the room as a Anbu member appeared as if from no where. The council members looked at the man, face totally hidden, each prepared for possible danger.

"I also helped Naruto, and I believe the Nara's idea is good," The unknown Anbu commented as he looked at the group.

Jiraya looked at the Anbu, how did he know him, he wasn't sure, but something about the man told him, he did. That he knew him well and that he was not there to cause problems. He was not sure how he knew this information about the unknown anbu, but he none the less did.

"I will go with this boy, he is my student in a way, and I am the best hope for protecting him you have," the Anbu commented.

One of the councilors was about to say something when Jiraya raised his hand to stop him. He did know him, but he didn't want to reveal who he was at the moment, if the man wanted himself known he would of done so. Why he didn't he didn't know, but he had to have his reasons.

"Who do you want to take with you, anyone," Jiraya asked candidly as he looked at the man who stood before him.

The man looked at them behind his mask , "Well I will take Gai, he does know the boy the best, and will I believe will be a good help in this situation. I also want this man," the Anbu said tossing a folder in front of Jiraya.

Jiraya looked at the folder and opened it, inside was some interesting information. It seemed that not long before the end of the 3rd time as Hokage, a interesting rogue entered into the village. This rogue was one of the former 7 swordsmen of the Mist, Sengero Saroi. Like Zabuza and Kisame he had gone rogue, but he had no clue that he had taken up residence in Konoha, what luck. This would help much with going to Mist. He knew that the Anbu could also keep the former Mist shinobi in line too. "Agreed, I want you ready to go by the time, Naruto leaves, you have 2 weeks at my best guess."

"Thank you for your wise judgment," the man said before disappearing.

"Are you sure about this Lord Hokage, we don't even know that man," the Nara commented looking at him.

"Oh no, this is fine, this may be the chance we were looking for actually," Jiraya said with a smile, "We might manage to win this fight after all."

If you like please review, well it has been a long time since I touched this, well the mystery man is going to be a person from the series fyi.


End file.
